Demigods-who-lived
by HyperactivePJOfangirl
Summary: Harry wasn't the only child of Lily Potter, he had a sister and a brother, they were triplets. Not anymore, Harry and Harriet are the only Potters. But, Hogwarts isn't ready for the two demigod children. Will Dumbledore try and manipulate them even more, will he be humiliated? Will the Potter's find out their identities? How will Harriet's short temper deal with the prats?
1. Prologe

**ok, I haven't written on this site for ages! So this is kinda my 'I'm still here bitches!' story so enjoy! *leaves room* **

**Oh, *head appears in doorway* I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, as I'm not male or American or blond or over the age of 20 or... well, you get the point. CHEESE! **

Prologue

The large man looked at the ruined house of the Potter, he moved aside rubble and made his way to where the nursery once was As he got closer, his ears picked up the sound of crying. Hagrid, for that was the man's name, knew he had to get Lilly and James' son out before the muggles came. What Hagrid found when he reached the nursery almost made him fall backwards. There was three children in the large cot, two boys and a girl, one boy was black haired with blond streaks, one had completely black hair and the girl had red hair with black streaks. The blond and black boy was holding his chubby arms out in front of him, levitating a large boulder, stopping it from falling on him and his siblings. Hagrid shrugged and plucked the boulder out the air, the boy looked at him in surprise. Hagrid was shocked to see the boy had bright, sky blue eyes, he wasn't sure where they'd come from. The girl struggled to her feet and wobbled over to the edge of the cot. She looked up at the large man with her almost sea green eyes, she searched his face and nodded. Then she went back to her black haired brother and shook his shoulder, the boys hazel eyes opened and the girl said something to him in baby language. He nodded and crawled over, followed closely by the girl. She held out her arms to Hagrid who reached down and picked her up, he noticed a lightning bolt scare on her collar bone, the black and blond boy had one on his forehead. Hagrid grinned at the children and bundled them up in his coat. he turned and left.

**I may not write any more for awhile until I get a reply from a different author who's own Percy Jackson/Harry Potter fan fiction inspired me to write this one, one of the chapters heavily influenced the next chapter. so when I get a reply I'll write more, hang in there fellow campers and wizards. XD **


	2. Chapter 1

**ok, so the other author STILL hasn't replied, but if they complain then they can't say I didn't ask. As a rule I only put the disclaimer on the first update so, suck it up. TOFFIE!**

Chapter 1-Men in the park 

Harriet sighed at rolled out of bed, it was six in the morning and she'd been seven yesterday, not that anyone but she and her brother cared. "Come on Harry, we have to make breakfast." She shock her brother awake. He muttered darkly and fell out of bed. They'd been given the smallest bedroom in the house when they'd grown out of the cupboard under the stairs, they still had to share a bed but nether of them minded, it kept them warm at night "Get up you stupid freaks." Their aunt hissed through the door. "Come on." Harriet smiled sadly at her brother while pulling on her smallest pair of jeans, which were still to big. Harriet was glad she didn't have to wear her cousin's hand-me-downs, she felt sorry for Harry, who did. All Harriet's clothes came from charity shops of Petunia's friend's daughters. The two children ran silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. "About time! Boy, watch the bacon, Girl, fry the eggs."

"Yes Auntie." The two children chorused.

A little later the two children where sprinting towards the park. "Hurry up Harry! They can't catch us! Not again!" Harriet pulled her brother along, her long red braid flying out behind her. Even though they where the same age, Harriet always seemed older. "This way." Harriet pulled Harry down a dark ally. "Where are we going?" Harry panted. "The park." Harriet replied as they ran out the other end of the ally into the park, it was full of people, mostly children and parents playing. "Hopefully Dudley won't attack us here, or find us." Harriet smiled as Harry adjusted his glasses. They collapsed onto the swings, Harry began to swing himself higher and higher but Harriet stared at the ground. Unknown to them they where being watched by two brothers. "Are they?"

"Yes." The two men listened to the gossip of the parents as they watched the children. _"They always look so shabby."_

_"always so skinny_

_"I though there was three of them."_

_"Never play with anyone."_

_"Always running." _ The brothers looked at each other. "We could talk to them." The blond one suggested. "We should." The dark haired one agreed. "THERE THEY ARE!" A yell came from the other side of the park. The girl looked up sharply. "Harry, we need to go! Now!" The boy leapt into the air at the top of his swing and hit the ground running. "He's defiantly your son." The black haired man grinned at his brother. "I know." The two children weaved between the adults towards the brothers. They kept glancing over their shoulders towards the other side of the park. The boy collided head first with the blond brother's knee. Seconds later the girl tripped over him, the blond mancaught her, he was shocked the be able to fell her bones. "Thank you." She bobbed a quick curtsy, something her Aunt had hammered into her to do to helpful strangers. She pulled the boy to his feet. "What are you running from?" The black haired man asked gently, nether brother looked older the 25. His question was answered seconds later when a shout came from not to far away. "OI!FREACKS!" The two children clung to each other and turned around. "Him." The girl said quietly. A boy was charging towards them, quite quickly considering his size. Behind him was a gang of about five other boys. "Shit." The girl muttered. "Harry, run. GO!" She pushed the boy away. "No. I won't leave you, not after last time." The girl sighed and turned to face the fat boy. Her face became expressionless, her shoulder tensed and she stood in front of Harry, shielding him slightly. "Who is he?"

"Our cousin. His favourite sport is Harry hunting. A.K.A beating us up." The two men looked shocked, the dark haired man clicked his fingers and the blond pig of a boy turned around followed by his gang. "Come on, they must have slipped past us."

"How did you do that?" Harriet turned and looked at the two men. "Magic." the black haired one grinned. Piercing sea green eyes met his. The girl nodded after a moment. "I believe you."

"Harriet's very good at reading people and telling if they're lying." Her brother said proudly. "And Harry's very good at flying, apparently. How do you do that?" Harriet turned to Harry. "Don't know." He shrugged. "Hay, do you want to see something?" The two men said at the same time then glared at each other. "You're brothers, aren't you?" Harriet asked quickly. "Yes." The black haired one chuckled. "Look." He pulled his hand out his shorts pocket. Resting in the palm of his hand was a silver charm bracelet. There was a dagger, a sword, a shield, a vial, a Pegasus, a trident, a jewelled wand and a sea shell. "Hold out you arm." Harriet obediently did as she was told. The man slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. "Have it."

"I can't, my Aunt and Uncle will only take it and sell it. They say freaks shouldn't have nice things. What only makes it worse is that we both have ADHD and dyslexia. I'm sorry." Harriet looked like she was about to cry. "Don't worry, they won't be able to see it. And you're not a freak, you're more special then anyone." He smiled in a kind, fatherly way. "Thank you Sir." Harriet beamed at him. "Not to be rude, Sir. But who are you?"

"I'm Poseidon."

"Well, thank you Mr Poseidon. We should get going Harry, I don't think Uncle Vernon will be forgiving if we're late."

"Right. Thanks again Mr Zeus." Harry smiled. The two small children ran off, Harriet's bracelet glinting in the sunlight and Harry's belt securely around his thin waist. "Amazing. They're so cheerful." Zeus said. "Considering their life. I wish that law didn't exist." Poseidon sighed. "I know how you feel. Talking of our children, Perseus will be seven in a few weeks, won't he?"

"Yes, but I think Harriet needs me attention more."

"I agree, Thalia is important but Harry is in more trouble at the moment."

" I do find it strange that those two get along so well, considering we're they're fathers."

"Well, look at us now, we seem to be getting along well."

"We're in the same situation."

"Yes. I think it's time to return home now, before our wives notice we're gone."

"Ay, I really don't want to be kicked out my palace again, I was when Percy was discovered, not fun." Zeus smirked at his brother and disintegrated. "Stay safe daughter, you're the only one I've had." There was a whoosh of sea air and Poseidon disappeared.

It was almost a year later when the two found out that the gifts they'd reserved that day weren't all that they looked. It was when Harry accidently burnt the Dursleys dinner. "BOY!" Vernon looked murderous. "I'm sorry Uncle." Harry stammered. "You will be." The beefy man reached for his belt. Harriet dropped the pan she was washing in the sink. "NO!" She yelled, jumping in front of her brother. She crossed her arms in front of her face as the belt buckle sliced through the air, there was a sharp pain in her left forearm and she hissed in pain. "Stupid girl." Her Uncle pushed her to the side and she cried out was her arm was jolted. The vial on her bracelet glowed and grew, Harriet's Uncle was too focused on backing Harry into a corner to notice and her Aunt had taken Dudley out into the garden. A large vial of golden liquid appeared in Harriet's hand. She didn't know why but she uncorked it and took a sip, it tasted of chocolate, something she once stole from Dudley's room. The vial shrank back onto her bracelet and the pain disappeared from her arm. Harriet looked at her arm and was surprised to see that all that was left was a long white scar. Harry's belt had given him a shield and he was now defending himself with it, their Uncle didn't seem to notice. "Go to your room, the pair of you and no breakfast for ether of you." Vernon threw he two children out the kitchen. "That was cool." Harry grinned at his sister as they made their way upstairs.

It was another two years later they found out that Harriet could control water and Harry hade power over air. It was when they'd been running from Dudley and his gang at school. "There!" A shout came from behind the two ten year old Potters. Piers jumped on Harry and another backed Harriet into a wall. "Well, what do we have here?" Dudley cracked his knuckles. He raised his fist to punch Harry. "Don't!" Harriet felt a pull in her gut as she threw her hands out. The surrounding water pipes exploded, spewing dirty water on Dudley and his friends, leaving the two siblings dry. "What did you do you freak?" Dudley picked up his much smaller cousin and threw her like a javelin at the nearest tree. It was Harry's turn to throw out his hand Harriet slowed right before she hit the tree and floated gently to the ground. "Freaks." Dudley and his friends backed away and then turned around and ran. "Thanks Harry." Harriet grinned as her brother helped her up. "Any time. That water thing was pretty cool."

"You stopped me from being splat on a tree, we're both pretty cool." The two turned and walked away. "We're going to be in so much trouble." Harry said, with his hands in his over sized pockets. "Who cares? You glasses are still intact and I'm not pulp. Good enough for me." Harriet shrugged.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hay people, I've had two reviews so far which is nice **

**To power214063, I answer to your question, all in good time my friend, all in good time and you kinda find out in this chapter and hopefully the next. ****XD and to percyjackson125, why thanks you, I'm glad you like it. **

**Enjoy my fellow crazies. PIE!**

Chapter 2- We get letters and enormous piles of money. 

Harriet's P.O.V 

It was the anniversary of His death, five years ago. And almost mine and Harry's birthday, just a few more days and we'll be eleven. I sighed and took the plate Harry was passing. "Say Harry." I kept my eyes on the plate. "Do you ever think about Him?" I put the plate on the drying rack and took the pan. "Yes." Harry answered simply. "So do I, especially to day. You know, Uncle Vernon made me clean that patch again this morning before he left, the stain won't leave, I'm kinda glad of that."

"He's repulsive." Harry exclaimed. It was a good thing that Dudley was at a friends, Petunia was shopping and Vernon was at work. "I know. He'll pay one day." I vowed. "Yeah. He will." The water sloshed and lightning crackled around Harry. "Calm down. We don't need a repeat of last week." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah." The lightning was gone. The letter box clinked. "I'll get it." Harry said and left the room, a few moments later he returned. "Bills, post card, Dudley's school letter." He gasped. "What?" I put down the spoon I was washing and looked over his shoulder. in his hand was a letter addressed to him in green ink.

'Mr H. Potter,

Smallest bedroom,

4 Privet Drive,

Little Winging,

Surry'

I blinked, I could read it, that's a surprise. "There's one for you too." Harry handed me an identical envelope but addressed to me. "What should we do with them?" I asked. "Open them?"

"Could be a trick." I flipped the letter over, on the back was a wax seal. A snake, an eagle, a badger and a lion surrounding a large H. "Well, I don't think any harm can come from opening a letter." I broke the seal and pulled out two sheets of thick paper, both in green ink. "What does it say?" I scanned the letter. "A school. It's inviting us to a school for witches and wizards."

"You're joking."

"I'm not, open yours." He did and his blue eyes widened. "Think it's a joke?"

"I don't think so. There's kit list here too." I held up the second sheet of paper, The front door slammed. I snatched Harry's letter and shoved it into my front pocket along with my own, we ran to the sink as Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen. She nodded at us and picked up the letters, then left. Harry let out a strangled laugh. "Thought we where goners." He admitted . "Same." I grinned at him, it didn't feel quite right to be grinning and laughing on our brother's death day so we stopped. "We'll read them later." I said. "Right." Harry nodded and we went back to working in silence.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Harry flicked on the bed side light. I pulled the letters from underneath the mattress. "Here." I passed him his and flipped onto my belly to read. "What does it mean 'we await your owl'?" Harry asked quietly. "Don't know." I put my hand into my envelope and pulled out a small sheet of paper. "Hay look. 'We are aware that you do not own an owl so we shall be sending a contact in three days after this is read." I glanced at Harry, three days was our birthday. "Finally, we're getting out of this place.

Three days later 

I slid fried eggs onto Dudley's plate and returned to the kitchen. I felt the ground shake slightly and told myself to calm down, I couldn't lose control. Not today. "BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. I ran into the dinning room to seethe platter of bacon shattered on the floor. "You." He snapped his fingers at me. "Clean this up. I got the dust pan and brush and knelt on the floor, my braid mixing with glass and bacon. "And you boy." Vernon never finished because at that moment there was a knock on the door. Uncle Vernon went and moments later he yelled in surprise. "There are no children here of those names." I poked my head round the doorway and saw a massive man standing on the door step, Vernon cowering below him. "No. This is the right address. I'm looking for Harriet and Harry Potter." I grinned . "You're mistaken Sir." Vernon tried to close the door. "Think you'll find you're the one who's mistaken Uncle." I stepped into the hall. "You! Get back to the kitchen girl." Vernon spat. "No." I said. "What?" Vernon's eyes widened in shock. "No." He turned purple. He rushed over and raised his hand to slap me but the giant man had somehow got in front of me and grasped Vernon's wrist. "Don't even think about it." He said darkly. "Harriet, get yer brother."

"BOY!" I yelled in the perfect imitation of our uncle. Harry came running and then grinned at the scene in front of him. "Get yer things." We ran upstairs and grabbed the backpacks we'd packed the night before, I grabbed a hair pin and made my braid into a bun. When we got back into the hall Dudley and Petunia where staring in shock at the giant man holding Vernon. "We're ready." Harry couldn't stop the excitement in his voice. "Come on." The man led us outside. Once we reached the park he stopped and turned to look at us. He had long shaggy hair and a matching beard, friendly black eyes glittered from beneath his hair. "I'm Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
>"At where?<br>"Hogwarts. Your school, surely your relatives told you about it."  
>"No. Sorry." Harry shock his head. Hagrid looked angry but he quickly calmed down. "I'll take you to Diagon ally and then to Dumbledore, he can tell you." We nodded, I trusted this man and Harry trusts my people judgment. "You're not completely human are you?" I asked as we set off walking again. "No." Hagrid chuckled. "I'm half giant. Just like your mother, always knowing everything about the person in front of her without even knowing their name."<br>"You knew our mother?"  
>"Corse, I've been grounds keeper for a while. You look like her too, and Harry, you look like your father, 'cept the eyes, guess they where from a different relative." Hagrid stopped next to a deserted road, he looked up and down the street and stuck out his right hand, like a hitchhiker. There was a bang and a purple bus appeared out of nowhere. "Alrigh' Stan?" Hagrid asked the pimply man as we got on the bus. "Yeah, where you to Hagrid?"<br>"Leaky cauldron."  
>"Right away, Earn." The driver sat up ant the bus moved off. "Who you two then? Hogwarts students?"<br>"Yeah. I'm Harriet Lily Potter and this is my twin, Harry James Potter." I stuck out my hand. "Merlin's Jinxed Pants!" Stan exclaimed. "You're the kids-who-lived. Pleasure to met the pair of you." He bowed and hurried away. "What was that about?" Harry turned to Hagrid. "Don't talk to me." Hagrid was green. "Good plan." I agreed. Seconds later we where standing next to a rickety old pub with a battered sign over the door. "Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid looked happier now the world had stopped moving at high speed. "If you don't want to be mobbed I suggest you keep your heads down." We nodded and entered behind Hagrid. "The usual Hagrid?" The bartender called. "Not today Tom, I have business to attend to." Hagrid led us into a tiny backyard where only a brick wall and a rubbish bin stood, Hagrid pulled out a large flowery pink umbrella, he tapped the wall several times and it moved. The bricks came apart until a cobbled street was revealed. It stretched out into the distance and was lined with shops, there where people everywhere. It looked like it was straight out a fairy tail. "Bank first. Then we'll get yer wands, books, robes." Hagrid led us down the street we passed so many shops I wished I had move eyes. Finally we reached a towering white marble building. There was an inscription on the doors in English that was all jumbled up. "This is Gringotts. Wizard bank of Great Britain."  
>"Cool." Harry haven't stopped grinning since we'd left the Dursley's. We went through two sets of doors and entered a huge room made of marble. There was a path lined with tall counters, at each counter a tiny creature, that Hagrid called Goblins, sat, measuring all kinds of odd things. Hagrid led us up to a counter. "I'd like to open Harriet and Harry Potter's vaults and the Flemel vault."<br>"Do you have the required keys?" The goblin peered suspiciously at us. Hagrid brought out two gold keys. "Griphook!" Another goblin appeared at Hagrid's side. "This way." We where led into a stone passage with a set of rails and a cart. "Everyone in." We all got in and Hagrid went green. We hurtled further underground and I began to feel ill, I glanced at Harry and he looked at bad as I felt. We skidded to a stop and the goblin steppe out into a corridor. "Miss Potter's key." Hagrid shakily gave the key over. The goblin put the key in a hidden key hole. The vault swung open and our faces where bathed in golden light. Smoke spewed out and when it cleared we saw mountains of gold, silver and braze coins. "Whoa." I breathed. "And that's all mine?"  
>"All yours. And when you come of age, the Potter family vault will also be open to you." The goblin confirmed. "YES!" I punched the air, no more living with our evil relatives for us. "Fill this with an equal amount of gold, silver and bronze coins." Hagrid gave me a purple velvet pouch, I soon filled it to the top with coins and we left. "When we have visited Mr Potter's vault I shall take you to your family vault, there you may chose two family items." The goblin said as he locked my vault, handed me the key and led us to the next door in the wall. That was Harry's vault, it was exactly the same as mine, piles of money. Soon we where in the next vault along. "Two things only children." The goblin warned. We nodded and stared in wonder at the collection of money, clothes, weapons and general shiny things. I instantly spotted a dagger in a leather sheath. I picked it up and looked at it. There was a large crest on the leather. A pair of crossed swords on a purple shied with a gold P on. "Harry, look." I held up the dagger. "I think it's the Potter family crest."<br>"Your right." The goblin confirmed. "Can I take this?" I asked the tiny man. "It is yours to have, Miss. Potter." I fixed it on to my belt and continued looking. Soon I spotted a stiff silk chocker, it was deep purple, lined with golden studs with a little sapphire droplet. Now, I wasn't on to ogle over jewellery but I'd never owned something like this. "That has been passed down from grandmother to daughter to granddaughter, it has been worn by centuries of Potter women. If your grandmother was alive you'd be wearing it." The goblin appeared at my side. "Then, can I take it?"  
>"Yes. Everything here is yours by birth and heritage, but you are not of age."<br>"Thank you Griphook." I smiled at the goblin. "My pleasure Miss." He smiled back. "Ready to go Harry?" I turned to my brother. He was holding a large shield, exactly like the one of our family crest, and a potter signet ring. "How do you expect to carry that?" I asked in surprise as we left. "Like this." Harry pressed the grip and the shield compacted into an arm guard with the family crest on. "Now that, is helpful." I said as we clambered back into the cart. We hurtled deeper and again we skidded to a stop, there was a door right next to the tacks it swung open and Hagrid pulled out a large grubby package. "Off we go, and can we go slower this time?"  
>"One speed only." Griphook grinned. Too slowly we where back in the sunshine. "Wands first." Hagrid said. "Wizards most important tool." We followed the half-giant to a rickety old shop. 'Olivanders, fine makers of wands since 300BC.' It said over the door. The bell over the door tinkled as we entered. "I'll go get yer potions things." Hagrid turned and left. "Well, this is odd." Harry was playing with the straps on his arm guard. "Mr and Miss Potter, welcome." A ghostly voice said from above us. An old man with wiry grey hair and bright brown eyes looked at us from a ladder. "Hello." I said politely. "Well, it seems like only yesterday your parents where here buying their wands." I looked at Harry in confusion who just shrugged. "Miss Potter, which is your wand arm?"<br>"Hu?" I asked stupidly. "Your writing arm." Olivander sighed. "Oh." I held out my left arm, my bracelet jingled. Mr Olivander took out a gold tape measure, tapped it with his wand and let it go. It whizzed towards me and starting measuring between my eyebrows. Odd. "That's enough." Olivander said after a few moments. "Here, Olive and Dragon Heart string. 12 inches, sturdy." I was given a wand, instantly it was snatched away. "No, this one. Ash and phoenix feather. No, pine and unicorn hair. No..." It went on for ages, I think Harry fell asleep at one point. Hagrid came back at one point with four paper bags and two cauldrons, he left after putting then next to Harry. "This one!" Olivander called from the depths of the shop, he appeared with a long dusty box, pale blue in colour. "This wand was sent to by a foreign wand maker, she couldn't make it work for anyone. Try it." I took it and felt power surge throw my body, golden droplets of water showered out the end, waking Harry up. "Palm tree and mermaid scale, 15 inches, good for water spell and transfiguration." Mr Olivander smiled at me. "Thirteen galleons." I gave him thirteen gold coins. "Mr Potter." I took the now empty seat and quickly fell asleep.  
>I felt someone poke me. "Piss off Dudley." I muttered and tried to roll over, images I fell off the chair and hit the floor. "Ow! Thanks Harry." I glared at my brother. Hagrid helped me up. "We need yer robes." Hagrid led us down the slowly emptying street to a bright green shop. 'Madam Malkins robes for all occasions.' The glistening letters said. "Hello dears." I kindly looking woman smiled at us from where she was pinning a white blond boy's trousers. "Cordelier!" She called. A younger woman appeared. "Sort the girl. Step up onto a stool dear." She told Harry. "See you brother." I grinned at watched Hagrid leave again. "This way dear." I was led into a septet room. There was a girl with bushy brown hair standing on a stool, she was in a vest and a pair of tiny shorts. "Hello." She smiled. "Hi."<br>"Go behind there and put these on. Then come back and stand on a stool." The woman Cordelier handed me a vest and a pair of shorts. I went behind the screen and changed. I folded my clothes over my arm and went and stood on a stool. The bushy haired girl starred at me. "What?" I shrugged. "Do you eat?" She asked worriedly. "Yes. Otherwise I would be dead." I pointed out. "You don't look like you eat. And it looks like you've been in a giant blander." I looked down. I guess I have collected quite a few scars over the years. "I fall a lot." I shrugged praying that she would fall for it. "No one gets that may scars from falling over."  
>"I do." I shrugged, stepping into a black skirt. "Ok." The girl frowned. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's good to meet you."<br>"Harriet Potter. Nice to meet you to." I smiled. "Which house do you want to be in?"  
>"What'd you mean?"<br>"You know, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw or Griffindor."  
>"I don't now what you're talking about. Hagrid took me and my brother from my aunt and uncle's house this morning." I slipped my arms into the sleeves of a white shirt and buttoned it up. "Oh, are you muggle born?" She asked hopefully. "What?" I asked in confusion. "Are your parents wizards?"<br>"I think so. There's a family vault in Gringotts but my parents died when I was a year old so I don't know."  
>"Oh, sorry." She looked guilty for bringing up my parents. "It's ok." I smiled. "You're done dear. You can go change." Cordelier smiled at me. "Thank you. See you later Hermione." I got changed and left. "Yo brother." I lightly punched his shoulder. "Hay, just waiting for Hagrid." Harry led me outside. "There he is." I pointed to where Hagrid was peering into a window, it was full of animals. "Come on." Harry and I dodged round people till we reached Hagrid. "What ya doing?" Harry asked. Hagrid jumped, hit his head on the shop sign and rubbed his head. "Blimey Harry, don't sneak up on people."<br>"Sorry." Harry went red. "You two want an owl?"  
>"Yes please." Harry said at the same time as I said. "No thanks."<br>"Why not Harriet?" Harry turned to me. "Remember that time at school?"  
>"Oh yeah. Not fun. But I'll have an owl Hagrid." Harry smiled at the man. "What would you like Harriet?"<br>"Do they sell cats?" I asked. "Yes."  
>"I'll have a cat please, thanks Hagrid."<br>"Any time. It's your birthday present." Hagrid entered the shop, leaving us with the shopping and three ice creams. "Should we eat these?" Harry gestured to the ice creams. "I think we should wait, Hagrid won't be too long." I said. "Meet anyone in the robe shop?"  
>"Yeah, a girl called Hermione, she was really nice. You?"<br>"Yeah, the white blond boy, bit like a thin Dudley. Said something about racing brooms and houses."  
>"I heard about the houses. We'll asked Hagrid." Moments later Hagrid came out with a snowy owl for Harry and a tabby kitten for me. "They're both female." Hagrid smiled. We gathered our shopping and we walked back to the Leaky Cauldron eating out ice creams. Before he left Hagrid explained all about the wizarding world and how we where famous and also about Hogwarts. Then he gave us out train tickets and got us rooms in the inn when we refused to go back to Privet Drive.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo! Chapter 3 is now here. see if you can spot we I'm hoping to pair Harriet with.. ;) I know in the book Fred & George are in their third year when Harry starts but for the purpose of this story they're in their second year. #creative licence# CHEESECAKE! **

Chapter 3-Running into brick walls is not advisable.

Harriet's P.O.V **(This fan fiction is mostly going to be written in Harriet's P.O.V)**  
>We got to Kings Cross station on the purple bus for ten to ten, plenty of time to find our train. Stan Shunpike, the conducer of the bus got us trollies and helped us get our things onto them. We found platforms nine and ten with ease but there wasn't nine and three quarters. Harry asked a nearby train guard for the platform but apparently there wasn't one, then unasked for a train theatre left at eleven but again we hit a blockade. The guard stomped off muttering about time wasters. "Packed with muggles." We turned to see a woman herding five children along, the four boys had trunks and the tallest had an owl. "Come on." I pushed my trolly over, followed. "Excuse me, we where wondering how to get onto the Hogwarts platform." I told the woman. "Watch Percy, don't worry, it doesn't hurt." She smiled as the boy with the owl charged at the pillar separating platforms nine and ten, but as he neared it a group of backpackers got in the way and by the time they'd gone so had Percy. "I don't get it." I shock my head. "Fred. Why don't you show them." She turned to a boy who was identical to the one next to him. "Mum! I'm Fred." The one on the left groaned. "Sorry. Fred."<br>"Just joking, I'm Fred." The one on the left grinned. They both had an equal amount of freckles, hazel eyes and messy ginger hair but some how I could tell them apart, the one running at the wall was Fred and the other was his twin. Fred passed through the wall and Harry gasped. "How?"  
>"Magic." I muttered. "Quite right dear." The woman smiled. "George. Go on." She turned to the other twin. "I'm Molly Wesley by the way, Percy's in his last year at Hogwarts an Fred and George are in their second, Ron's going to be in the first year with you two. And Ginny starts next year." She smiled down at the girl at her side. "Hello." I smiled at her as she hid begin her Mum. "Want to go before me?" The last boy, Ron asked nervously. "Sure." I smiled, I fleshed a grin at Harry, winked at Ginny and ran at the wall. I passed through it like water and stepped to the side as Harry came hurtling after me. There was a scarlet steam engine blowing steam over the foggy crowd. Cat mewed, owls hooted and people yelled. "Let's find some where to sit." We pushed our trollies off as Ron came trough the wall. As soon as we found an empty compartment Fred and George appeared next to us. "Need some help?" Fred asked. "Please." I smiled. George took one end of Harry's trunk and Fred took one end of mine. Together we easily got our trunks and animals on the train. I lifted the catch on Zoe's cage and she clambered up my arm. "I'm Fred Wesley." Said George<br>"And I'm George." Said Fred. "No, you're George." I pointed to George. "And you're Fred." I pointed to Fred. "How?"  
>"I'm good at reading people. Harriet Potter at your service my kind old chaps." I bowed, I'd gained a lot of confidence sine coming into this world and I was generally a happier person. "No way! You're the girl-who-lived." They turned to Harry. "Then you must be the boy-who-lived."<br>"Harry Potter." Harry grinned. "Awesome." The twins gave each other high fives. "We better go, our mother has some delightful sandwiches for us." Fred said sarcastically. "Will you come and sit with us?" I asked hopefully. "We'll try, see. We're terribly popular here at Hogwarts." George puffed out his chest pompously. "Fred, can we pencil them in?" Fred took out an imaginary note pad and pencil. "Yes I think we can." He nodded then smiled. "There's your answer our dear Potters, we shall sit with you." He grinned and followed his twin off the train. "That was interesting." Harry said after a moment. "That's one way to put in." I chuckled. Moments later Fred and George were back, with Ron. "Hello again my fine fellows." George bowed, his forehead touching the floor. "Idiot." Ron gritted his teeth. "Aw, poor Ronnie pooh." Fred pinched his cheek. "Get off." Ron pushed him away. "Can we sit?" Fred asked. "Nope, my elephant's taking up all the space." I grinned. "Damn. We'll just have to get rid of it then." George waved his wand around and flopped into the seat next to Harry. "All gone." Fred sat next to me and Ron stood awkwardly in the door. "Ron, take a seat." I gestured to the empty seats. "There's plenty to spear." Ron sat and then after a moment said quickly. "Are you really the Potters?"  
>"We told you they where." Fred raised an eyebrow. "Yes we are Ron." I ignored Fred. "Oh, I thought they where joking."<br>"I can't think why." Harry said. "Do you really have the scars?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry pulled back his fringe, showing the sibling his lighting bolt scar. "Do you have one?" George asked me. "Yeah. It's here." I pointed to the point just on my collar bone. "Can we see?" I rolled my eyes and pulled off my jumper. I was wearing one of the new shirts I'd brought in London with some wizard gold I'd converted into pounds. The one I'd put on today was a light blue and green stripy t-shirt. I pulled the collar down slightly to show my own lightning scar. "Cool." George grinned. Fred caught my left arm. "What happened to your arm?" There where ten long scars from Uncle Vernon's belt on that arm. "Nothing." I tried to gain control of my arm but Fred wouldn't let go. "What happened?" He asked again. Harry and Ron's chatter stopped. "Nothing happened ok? So please let go." I pulled again. "Hold out your other arm." George said. "No." I tucked my right arm into my body by the scars on the front of my arm stood out. "You're hiding something." Ron said. "Isn't everyone?" I looked at the ground. "Nothing this big. Who's been beating you?" Fred asked seriously, Ron looked at him surprise, I guess Fred's really serious. "We may as well tell them Sis." Harry sighed and tugged off his own jumper. He held his arms out for inspection. "It's our Uncle. He didn't like us, Harriet got it worse because she was always defending me an talking back to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, she nearly knocked out our cousin for breaking my glasses once." Harry said. "You should see her back." I went red. "I didn't want to lose another brother." I said quietly. "Not to them."  
>"What'd you mean?" George asked. "We'll tell you one day." I promised. "Ok." Fred let go of my arm and I pulled my jumper back on. "Sorry you had to see that." I muttered. "You should be proud, you stopped Harry getting hurt. You didn't let your relatives win." Fred pointed out. "Right. Proud." I absentmindedly stoked Zoe's head. Headwig hooted from her cage. "Show them Scabbers Ron." George laughed, breaking the tension. "Don't want to." Ron glowered. "Who's Scabbers?" I asked. "Ron's rat."<br>"Please don't get it out. I hate rats, no offence." I shuddered. Ron smiled gratefully at me. There was a knock on the compartment door. I looked up to see Hermione standing next to a pudgy boy who was sniffling. "Hermione." I smiled. "Oh, hay Harriet. Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." We all shock our heads. "I'll help though. Does your toad like water?" I asked the boy. "Yes." He nodded. "Good. Hang on." I found the nearest bathroom and looked under the sink, ad there was a big green toad. "Hello. Your owner misses you."  
>"He feds me too much." The toad complained. I'd learnt that I could communicate with any water animal when I was about nine. "And he keeps me in a dry box."<br>"I'll talk to him." I promised. "But you have to promise not to run away, Neville cares about you a lot." I picked up the toad. "You smell like the sea." The toad commented as I got back to the compartment. I frowned and handed the toad back to Neville. "How many times do you feed him?" I asked as I retook my seat next to Fred. "About three times a day."  
>"He only needs to be fed twice a day, once in the morning and once before you go to bed. And keep him in a slightly damp tank. He is a toad." Neville nodded happily. "How do you know so much about toads?" Hermione asked. "I like water animals." I shrugged. "Oh." There was a clattering in the corridor and the door was pulled open, an elderly lady pushing a food trolly smiled at us. "Any thing from the trolly?" Ron, Fred, George and Hermione shock their heads. I reached up and pulled mine and Harry's money bags out. "Can I have a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Neville asked shyly. "Of corse dear." Neville paid. "Can we have a little of everything?" Harry asked. The lady looked shocked but let us. I paid as Harry, Ron, George and Fred piled everything into the carriage. "Hungry?" Hermione grinned. "I don't know what half of it is." I admitted looking at the giant pile of confectionary. "They're not real frogs are they?" Harry held up a octagon box. "No, it's just a spell." Ron said opening a box of beans a packet of sandwiches forgotten on his lap. "It's the cards you want." George took a chocolate frog, it hopped out and towards the window. I jumped forward and caught it, accidentally falling on Fred lap. "Sorry." I blushed rolling into the floor. "Glad it wasn't the floor. By the look of you if I pushed you you'd shatter." Fred helped me up. "Thanks." I rolled my eyes and bit into the frog. "Mmmmmm." I sank into a seat and finished the frog in about three seconds. "You really like chocolate don't you?" George grinned. "Uh Hu." I nodded, taking as frog box and catching the frog. "Who wants the card?" I held it up. "Which one is it?" Ron asked. "Um, I don't know." I shrugged. "It's Godric Griffindor. I can read that from here." Hermione said. "Mine!" Fred plucked it from my hand. "Can't you read?" Hermione asked kindly. "No, I'm dyslexic." I admitted. "Don't forget the ADHD." Harry reminded my glumly. "We both have dyslexia and ADHD." Harry said. "What are they?" George asked. "Dyslexia is where numbers and words get muddled up and you can't read and ADHD is when you have a really short attention span and you can't sit still."<br>"Oh, that means someone will have to read the board for you, and you books and your homework." Ron said. "Well, we're dead." Harry said. "I'll help you." Hermione said. "If we're in the same house." I said. "I hope we are." I smiled. "Me to." The door opened again and the boy from the robe shop stood in the doorway flanked by two burly boys who looked like body guards. "They're saying all down the train that the Potter twins are in this compartment. So it's you two." The boy drawled, looking at Harry and me. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crab and Goyel." He gestures to the two gorillas behind him. "I teach you that some wizarding families are better then others." He sneered at the Weaslys and Neville. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped judging my friends Malfoy." I stood up, wishing I hadn't packed my dagger. "We'll see, you'll come to see my understanding." Malfoy left. "That was joyful." Fred said sarcastically. "Yep. I fell like Little Miss Sunshine." I grinned. Hermione looked at her watch. "We need to get changed." Harry and Ron looked up from their animated talk on quidditch. "Ok." Fred shrugged and reached for his uniform. "Not in here you idiot." Fred looked at me. "I'm a girl, so is Hermione. Get out." I smiled sweetly. "We better go, get changed." Harry tugged Nevele out, knowing that this smile was deadly. The twins left and I grinned at Hermione. "Works every time." Quickly I pulled on my uniform and robes. "Hermione. What's this for?" I held up a long piece of black fabric. "That's your tie. Here." She took it from me and tied it round my neck. "Can't. Breath." I spluttered. I loosened the tie and undid my top button. "Much better.". I grinned. "You're hopeless." Hermione chuckled as she opened a box of Bertie's beans. "Hay! I like breathing." I protested, grabbing my backpack from the luggage rack. "Doesn't everyone?" Hermione asked. "Probably." I laughed, shoving my hand into my bag. "Who's laughing with out us?" George's head appeared round the door. "That would be me. I thank you of great and powerful King George Wesley, for allowing me to laugh outside your presence." I said seriously. "And I thank you for your thanks." He patted the top of my head as he sat opposite me. "Hay! Do you know how long it took me to do my hair?" I said disgruntled. George had messed up all the pins holding up my bun. "Thanks George." I growled. "Who upset Harriet?" Fred asked as he and the rest of the boys came back in. "Him." I gabbed a hair pin at George. "What's he done now?" Rob asked. "He patted my head which then displaced my hairpins so now I have to take it down." I pulled the last remaining pin out and felt my braid uncurl and fall to the bottom of my butt. "That's a long braid." Hermione said. "I know." It began to unravel, without a pin or band at the end what did you expect it to do? I sat down and rummaged through my bag again. "Jeez." I muttered and tipped the thing up. My money pouch, my dagger, my hair brush, my chocker and my notebook tumbled out. "Stupid bag." I muttered. "What are you doing?" Harry stopped his conversation with Hermione about Hogwarts. "What does it look like?" I asked. "Dumping you stuff everywhere?" Fred asked. "Nope, I was looking for this." I held up my brush. "Why do you have a dagger?" George asked."So I can slice people in to pieces, didn't they tell you? I'm a lunatic." I grinned evilly. Everyone blinked then the twins burst out laughing and clutched their belly's. Neville looked like he was about to pass out in fear and both Harry and Hermione looked slightly amused but Ron looked pissed off. "Neville, I'm joking. I have a knife because it came from the Potter vault, along with this." I held up the chocker. It glinted under the carriage lights. "Harry has a shield and a signet ring." I said. "Oh let's see!" Ron exclaimed. Harry laughed and pulled the arm guard out his pocket. "I'm confused." Ron sad. "Hang on." Harry put the guard on and the Potter shield hid him from view. "Cool." Ron looked at the shield in awe. "That looks like the shield on your sheath." Hermione said. I nodded. "This is the Potter family crest apparently." I shrugged and threaded my dagger onto my belt near my back. "Why are you taking that to the sorting ceremony?" Fred asked. "Malfoy." I muttered. "Good plan. We'll need some one to hit him at one point." Harry agreed. We all laughed. I hadn't noticed that my braid had completely come undone at this point until Fred accidently sat on it. "Ow! That's my hair you're sitting on." I tugged at it. "Sorry." He held his hands up in surrender and stood up. I pilled my hair into my lap and started brushing it. "That's a lot of hair." Neville said, I'd almost forgotten he was there, he was so quiet. "I guess." I shrugged. "Where does it come to?" Hermione asked curiously. "I don't know , I always keep it up." I admitted. "Lets see then." Fred pulled me up, I felt my hair tumble down my back and stop just above the back of my knees. "What?" I asked, brushing a stray curl away from my face. "How do you get it that long?" George asked stupidly. "I don't cut it. Duh." The train jolted to a stop. "Hogsmead station, please leave your belongings on the train, they'll be taken to your rooms later." A voice called through the train. "Come on" Harry grinned at me. "Don't wanna be late." I grinned back a slipped my chocker into my pocket, I pushed Zoe into her cage and piled the sweets into my backpack. "Hurry up!" Hermione called from the corridor. "Coming!" I left the compartment. "First year! Ova 'ere!" I spotted Hagrid towering over the crowd, holding a lantern. "Alrig' Harry? Where's yer sister?" He called down to my brother who was somewhere in the crowd. "See you later!" Fred and George called to me and ran off. "Harriet!" Hermione struggled throw the crowd. "There you are!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me after Hagrid, He led us to a collection of little boats in a large black lake. I spotted Harry next to Ron, he was looking rather green, Harry never was good with water. "No more then three to a boat!" Hagrid clambered into a boat and everyone followed suit. I was with Hermione and a boy called Justin. "Forward!" Hagrid called and the little fleet moved off. "You'll have you first glimpse of Hogwarts in a second." Hagrid called back, just then There was a disturbance in the lake, something was moving towards us. Fast. It barged into Harry's boat, capsizing him, Ron and Neville in to the lake. Neville and Ron bobbed back up Harry didn't. "Harry. HARRY!" I yelled. "Stay calm." Hagrid called but I'd already removed my robes, jumper and tie. "Harriet, what are you doing?" Hermione cried as I prepared to dive. "Saving my brother." I answered before leaping into the lake. The water was dark and murky but I could see and breath perfectly. Some how I could fell where every living thing in the lake was. I felt around and found Harry being dragged into the depths of the lake by the giant squid. The water worked with me and propelled me forward, in seconds I was in front of a dark cave. "OI!" I called out. "Giant Squid! Get yo ass out here!" The water shifted and out came the squid, it was pulsating red. "Hello daughter of the sea." It said politely. "What? Oh never mind, I want my brother back." I glared at it. "You mean the son of the sky? No princess, he is your enemy."

"You're wrong, he's my brother, now give him back before I turn you into sushi." The squid went pink. "Right way princess." The squid pushed Harry out the cave and then retreated. I grasped Harry round the waist and shot to the surface. We bobbed up next to Hagrid's boat. "Harriet!" Hermione called happily. "Hay." I said as Hagrid pulled Harry and I out the water. Water spurted from Harry's mouth and he coughed as Hagrid put his coat round us. When we got off the boats Hermione gave me my shoes and uniform. "Thanks 'Mione." I said. "Anytime." She shrugged. Hagrid led us up to a large set of doors, he knocked ant they opened to reveal a woman in green tartan robes and a green pointy hat. "The first year's Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, you may go sit down." Hagrid left.

* * *

><p>A few minuets later we were walking out into a large hall that looked like it had no roof. At the far left of the hall sat students in bronze and blue, at the near left was the red and gold students, Fred and George grinned manically at us from that table, on the other side of us where students in yellow and black and next to them where people in green and silver. I was too busy looking at the celling to notice that the hat was singing. When it stopped Professor McGonagall read out names, Hermione went to Gryffindor, and the boy from our boat, Justin went to Hufflepuff. Finally my name was called. "Potter Harriet." As I waked forward people began to whisper. "Good luck." Fred and George whispered as I passed them. I grinned back at them and sat on the stool, the hat went on my wet hair and everything went black. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Brave, loyal, short tempered, sarcastic, cheeky. You could go to any house but I'll have to take a look at your memories." I saw flashes of my life until the hat landed on<em>that<em> day.

Flashback

I was vacuuming the upstairs landing when Severus came up the stairs with Uncle Vernon's breakfast tray. He was always a very clumsy boy and he was looking particularly pale from the beating he'd been given yesterday for dropping the tea pot. Severus tripped on the top step and he and the tray want crashing to the floor. Vernon came out his bedroom still in his pyjamas, belt in hand. "Stupid boy." He exclaimed when he saw the shattered crockery. The tray skidded to a stop at his feet and he picked it up. "You'll get it now." Vernon smiled evilly and raised the tray above his head. "SEVY RUN!" I yelled at my brother. But he couldn't, the tray came down on his head with a sickening crack and great speed. Time seemed to slow own as my brothers skull crumpled and blood spurted everywhere. I screamed.

End flashback 

Fred's P.O.V

Harriet sat on the stool for ages before something happened, nothing good, but something. At first she was fine but then her tan skin went ghost white, her sea green eyes widened and her breathing quickened. I glanced at Dumbledore he was smiling placidly, like he couldn't see anything wrong with the female Potter. Tears began to fall and Harry ran up and snatched the hat from his sister's head. "Mr Potter! What are you doing?" McGonagall exclaimed. "Can't you see there's something wrong?" Ron said. "She's being sorted."

"So what?" Harry hugged his sister as she rocked back and forth. "What's wrong sis?" He asked. "It was that day, I saw it again. Sevy's death" She sobbed into Harry's robes. All the teachers looked at Snape who looked slightly dazed. "Who is Sevy?" Dumbledore asked. "Our brother. He died." Harry said sadly. "We're sorry for you loss." Dumbledore said. "Shut up." Harriet muttered. "Pardon?" Dumbledore looked shocked. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Harriet shouted and in one flued motion she stood and spun on her heel to face Dumbles. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE DIED? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE HAD HIS BRAIN SMACHED IN? WHERE WHERE YOU WHEN I GOT THESE." Harriet ripped off her robes and jumper to show Dumbledore her scars. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HARRY WAS BEING BEATEN UP BY OUR COUSIN? WHERE WERE YOU EVERYDAY OF OUR LIVES?" Her bracelet glowed and a four meter long sword appeared in her hand. "WHERE WERE YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY WE WENT TO BED HUNGRY? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY BROTHER WAS MURDERED? ALL BECAUSE _YOU_ PUT US AT THAT HOUSE. MY BROTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU HAVE HIS BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DESENCY TO REMEMBER THAT HE EXISTED!" Harriet's sword was as the headmasters throat. "Slytherin." He uttered. "No." Harriet shock her head. "I will NOT play to your stereotypes. Not all Slytherins are evil, they'd fed up because you're a bias, stereotypical asshole. If you didn't treat them like shit then maybe they'd behave. But I _will _put on that hat and I _will _be in Gryffindor, just to prove you wrong." Harriet pulled on her uniform and sat with her back facing us with the hat on her head. after a moment the hat screamed. "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole hall burst into applause, even the Slytherins, because an elven year old girl had proved the great and almighty Dumbledore wrong. She smirked at the old man and flounced over to Hermione. After that the evening was uneventful. Harry got into Gryffindor, along with Ron. Then the food appeared and we ate and after that Percy led us upstairs and we went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**hay my lovely peps, how you doing this fine afternoon? Just got home from Tartarus' butt my parents call school, yay school. not. **

**Review answering time. :-) To Power214063- *gasp* How did you guess? Originally he wasn't going to be but then I thought he probably would be. **

**To percyjacksonfan135- No Nether Percy is dead. Why did you think that? Percy Jackson is in America and Percy Wesley is at Hogwarts. And no, Snape and Sevy aren't the same person. Lily named one of her sons after her old friend. **

**PEARS! **

Chapter 4- Bogies and spells

Harriet's P.O.V

Chapter 4  
>I rolled over on bed for the hundredth time. I couldn't sleep, the bed felt too big, too empty. Eventually, I kicked off the covers and sat up. Glancing round at my sleeping dorm mates I slipped down stairs into the common room. The fire was now a pile of glowing embers but even so I curled up in one of the arm chairs next to the fire. I don't know how long I sat there starring into the softly glowing embers. There was a patter of bare feet on the boys staircase and someone entered the common room. "Hay." It was Fred. "Hay." I muttered. "Can't sleep."<br>"No." I turned and smiled at him. His ginger hair was stuck up at the back and his blue pyjama shirt was creased. "You?" I asked as he took the seat next to me. "No." He shock his head. "You deserve to be in Gryffindor. No matter what old Dumbles says." Fred said. "I know, the hat told me. I just wish Sevy was here to see the castle. He always insisted that Fairy Tales where real." I sighed. Fred patted my head. "Hay." I protested. "What was that for?" Fred shrugged. "You're really lucky Harriet. You know that right?"  
>"Fred, I don't have a mother, a father and I didn't have a childhood."<br>"Yeah, but you have Harry, and he loves you, and you love him. It only takes two to be a family."  
>"That's." I paused not quite sure what to say. "Sweet. And you're right, I do love my brother. Hell, I've been sharing a bed with him for my whole life. I'd be worried if I didn't. But we may be rich in money sense but you, George, Ron and Percy, you're rich in the family way, you guys have a loving home to go home to. Harry and I don't. We have no where to go any more. Hogwarts is our home now." I looked Fred who was stirring into the glowing logs. "You could always come stay with us in the holidays, Mum would be more then happy to have you." He grinned at me. "Nice pyjamas by the way."<br>"What?" I looked down. "Oh, thanks." I was wearing a grey pyjama t-shirt with the words. 'I'm trying to sleep bitch, piss off.' and a hand with the middle finger up, and a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms that where pale pink with sheep on. "I'm sure the headmaster would be real pleased if I walked to breakfast like this." I grinned. "You can do that you know, get down there about six and his face will be priceless." Fred laughed. "Yep, I don't think there's a rule against wearing or saying swear words. Then again, I don't care if there is." I laughed. "Is there even a rule book?" Fred laughed. "Probably." I nodded through my giggles. "Hay, why where you wet at the sorting ceremony?" Fred asked when we stopped giggling. "Harry fell in the lake so I went after him." I shrugged. "Can't he swim?"  
>"Nether of us can, I came naturally to me. Apparently not to Harry." I said. "Actually, Harry hates water. There are two things he thinks it's acceptable to use water for. Drinking and washing."<br>"Your brother's weird." Fred said. "I know. But he's awesome." I yawned. "Tired?" Fred grinned. "I guess." I got up and stretched. "Well, I think I might go back to bed. No need for the rest of the girls to worry. See you in the morning." I grinned at him and went up the left staircase to the girls dormitories. I quietly opened my dorm door and curled up under my golden covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

My internal clock woke me up at ten to six, sunlight was peeping through a chink in the curtains. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, quickly running my brush through my hair I pulled on my slipper boots and left the dorm. When I got into the common room, it was empty and the fire had completely gone out so it was pretty cold but not as cold as I've been before. "Hay Sis." Harry came down the boy's stairs in his chipmunk pyjamas, I said he was weird. "Hay Harry, wanna get breakfast?" I grinned. "You bet, we can eat like Dudley." Harry grinned. "Got that right." I laughed as we exited the portrait hole. "Where are you going this early in the morning?" The Fat Lady asked. "Breakfast." I grinned. She looked shocked at our choice of clothing but said nothing. We went down to the Great Hall, helped by some helpful portraits and the head girl. We entered the hall and I spotted the teachers having breakfast at the head table, there where a few Gryffindors, some Hufflepuffs, a lot of Ravenclaws and no Slytherins. Dumbledore looked up from his plate and his blue eyes widened at my pyjama top, a look of anger flashed across his face then returned to the calm look. "Hay fellow twins!" George called from where he and Fred were hunched over some pieces of parchment. "Don't tell me, homework from the holidays." I grinned as Harry and I sat. "Nope, actually it's not." Fred said through a mouthful of sausage. "Ew, I do not want to see you half eaten food thank you very much." I glared. "If it's not homework, then what is it?" Harry asked. "That my dear Potter, is none of your business." George pilled everything into his bag and continued eating. "Awkward." I said, pilling hash browns onto my plate. "It is now." Fred said. I kicked him under the table. "OW! That hurt!" He rubbed his ankle. "Baby." I muttered. "Meanie." He stuck out his tongue. "Immature." I shot back. "Stop it." Harry sighed. "Who made you king? I recall that yesterday Harriet called me King George, carry on." George grinned. "Do you want a kick?" I raised my eyebrows. "I can go without thank you. Pass the pancakes Harry." George turned to my brother, who had toast in his mouth. "Sure." He swallowed and passed the platter. "I'll have that after you George." I said, piling sausages onto my plate. "You're going to burst." Harry looked at my mountain of food. "I'm hungry." I shrugged and held my arms out for the pancakes. Fred grabbed them before I could and smiled evilly at me. "Fred Wesley, give me my breakfast." I growled. "Make me."  
>"I have two daggers and a sword, wanna see what I can do?" I grinned. "I quite like having my limbs so, no thanks." Fred handed me the food and I took two, poured maple syrup on them and dug in. I didn't notice Professor McGonagall walking up to us until she was right next to me. "Here are your time tables." She said and I jumped. The others laughed. I scowled at them. "And Miss Potter, the headmaster requests that you wear more suitable attire tomorrow morning." She said. "Well the headmaster can shove his requests back in his mouth and eat them 'cos I'm not changing my pyjamas for him. And you can tell him I said that." I grinned at her shocked face, then she nodded and left. "That was fun." I swallowed my last bite of food and stood up, picking up my timetable on the way. "I'm going to get changed." I turned and left. On the way back to Gryffindor tower I managed to decipher my timetable. It looked like I had Charms, then astronomy at midnight. I got back to the dorm just as the others were waking up. "Where've you been?" Hermione yawned. "Eating." I shrugged and collected my new Griffindor uniform. "Wha?" Lavender Brown said in a daze. "Breakfast." I sighed. "Oh." Lavender clambered out of bed. "Cool shirt." Parvati grinned at me. "Thanks." I grinned back. "I got my timetable too." I waved the sheet of parchment in the air. "Let's see!" Hermione grabbed it from my hand and read it happily. "I'm just goanna go get changed now." I left the three girls pouring over my time table and went to find the girls showers. I quickly found them, washed my hair and put my uniform on. I was just tucking my dagger into the back of my skirt when the door opened. The Griffindor prefect for the girls walked in. "Ok, hello." She smiled at me. "Hi." I shrugged on my robes. "You're Harriet Potter right?"<br>"Yeah." I shrugged. "Poppy Green, nice to meet you." She held out her hand. "You too." I shock. "Harriet!" Hermione came running down the corridor. "Oh, there you are. We're going to be late." She panted. "Ok, bye Poppy." I waved to the older girl ad followed Hermione. "Hang on 'Mione, I gotta drop my stuff off and grab my bag ok." She nodded. "I'll meet you in the common room." She went down. I ran to our dorm room, threw my pyjamas on my bed and grabbed my backpack. I checked I had everything i needed and then ran down to the common room. Hermione was waiting with Harry and Ron. "Come on! We're so dead." Hermione dragged me out the common room and down the corridor, Harry and Ron running to keep up. We were late in the end but we were still the first people there. Whenever everyone had finally arrived the charms teacher. Professor Flitwick, who was so short that he had to stand on a pile of books to see the class, called the register. When he called out my name he squeaked and tripped up. "Here sir." I called. "Harry Potter." Flitwick tumbled out of sight and everyone laughed. He started writing stuff on the chalk board but being dyslexic I couldn't read it. I turned to Hermione who was sitting next to me. "Can you take notes for me? I can't read the board."I whispered. "Sure." She whispered back. "Thanks."  
>"Anytime." The lesson went on until lunch when a gong went through the castle. "Lunch. Off you go class. And remember that wrist movement." Flitwick called as the class rushed for the door. I walked into the Great Hall with Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville. "I'm so hungry!" Ron moaned. "You were saying that all through Charms." Neville frowned, he'd ended up as Ron's partner. "Oh, here Harriet." Hermione pulled some sheets of parchment from her bag. "Thanks 'Mione. You're a real friend." She smiled brightly. "It's ok." She shrugged. My stomach rumbled. "Well, I need food." I laughed. "Yeah, so do I ." Ron hurried to the Gryffindor table and started shoving food in his mouth. "I think I may start avoiding him at meals." Hermione's face scrunched up in disgust. "Amen to that." Neville said. "Come on guys, we're his friends." I said. "I guess." Hermione agreed, we sat down around Ron and started eating. Not to long after Fred ad George appeared, well, more like jumped on Harry and I. "Get off." I laughed. "What did you just have?" Fred took a seat next to Ron. "Charms, with the Hufflepuffs." Hermione said after swallowing her sandwich. "You?" I asked. "Potions, with Snape." George grimaced. "Who's Snape?" Neville asked worriedly. "Professor Severus Snape. real ass." Fred shrugged. "Was he the one sitting next to the guy in the purple turban?" Harry asked. "Yeah. The pulled turban guy is Professor Quarrel, smells of garlic." George said. "Terrified of his own subject. Bit of an odd ball." Fred said. "Oh, what does he teach?" Ron asked. "Defence against the Dark Arts." George groaned. "Oh, I was looking forward to that." I glowered at my chicken and bacon pie. "It's not the pie's fault." Fred laughed. "It's someone's." I said. "Yeah. I guess."<br>"What other teachers are there?" Hermione asked. Fred and George grinned and launched into the list of teachers. I zoned out and concentrated on my lunch. All too soon the bell rang again and we stood up. "What do you have now?" George asked. "Astronomy so we get to nap." Ron said. "Lucky, we have Defence and then Transfigureation." Fred looked envious. "Well, we'll enjoy our nap and you can hate your lessons." I grinned and waved as we headed up the marble stair case. "I would like to find the library, anyone want to come with me?" Hermione stopped. The boys shook their heads but I nodded. "Sure, might be useful." I said. "Bye boys." We waved as we turned down a corridor.

"They could at least sign post the place." Hermione said after we got lost for the fith time. "Yeah. We could ask a ghost." I pointed out. Just as one floated past. "Excuse me." Hermione said. "Where's the library?" The girl looked at us, she had long flowing hair and was wearing old timey breeches and a tunic. "This way." She nodded and we followed her to the libary. "Thank you." Hermione smiled. The ghost stopped me before I could follow Hermione into the library. "Child, be careful not to anger the gods, and be on the look out for a sign form your father." The ghost dissappeared through the floor. "Ok." I said slowly as I opened the library door. Book shelves reached from floor to cealling, and appart form Hermione and I it was empty. I spotted my friend in the charms section and quickly found the transfiguration section. The subject actually sounded quite interesting. I walked along the shelves running my fingers along the spines. I stopped suddenly at a title I could read. 'Anemagi for beginners.' The sideways title said. I pulled it off the shelf and looked at it. The cover was made of something soft and bright blue in colour. There was a golden paw print on the front and the title under that. I flicked through the book and stopped at a random page, I could read every word. I snapped the book shut and ran back to Hermione, I found her sitting at a desk in the charms section. "Hermione." I said pulling up the seat next to her. She looked up. "I found a book I can read." I held up the thick volume. "Harriet, that's Ancient Greek, I only knew that because I've been the the Greek museum in london. No one learns it anymore, lest alone read it. "But 'Miome, I can read it!"  
>"What's the title then?"<br>"'Animagi for beginners.'" I said. She tapped the book with her wand and the title rearranged it's self. "Hiw did you know that?" Hermione gasped. "From now on I'll translate all your notes into Ancient Greek." She smiled at me an I smiled back. "Come on, we better get a nap in, don't want to be irritable for McGonagall in the morning." I grinned. Hermione gathered up the books around her and went up to the desk to check them out. Madam Pince looked at me strangely when I asked to take the Animagi book out but let me anyway. We left the library then realised we didn't know how to get back to the dorm. "We could ask Madam Pince?" Hermione suggested. "That's a good.." I never finish because at that moment, students poured into the corridor. Hermione was knocked over by a Syltherin and her books went everywhere, people bagain to step on them a bs someone kicked Hermione. "Excuse me." I moved through the crowd collecting the books and slowly made my way back to Hermione. Percy Wesley was helping her up. "You two should get to class." He said. "We have Astronomy next and we where told to sleep but we were in the library and no we can't find the tower." Hermione said quickly. "Follow me, I a free period next." Percy said. "Try and remember the way, don't want you getting lost now." Percy turned on his he'll and we followed him to Gryffindor tower. "Thanks Percy." I grinned. "No problem." He shrugged. Hermione and I snuck into our dorm room, got into our pyjamas, we weren't exactly going to sleep in our school uniform, and clambered into bed.  
>Someone shook me awake. "Come on Harriet! We have Astronomy in half an hour!" Hermione dragged my out of bed. "Ok ok. I'm up, jeez." I grumbled and threw on my uniform. I shoved my telescope in my backpack and followed Hermione out the dorm. Astronomy was really interesting, that lesson we where learning about the origins of constellation names and where they are. We learnt that in different countries and cultures the constellations had different names. "Homework. Chart the Egyptian constellations, to be handed in next week. Dismissed." The professor let us go. We headed back to the tower stretching and yawning. "That was interesting." I told Harry between yawns. "Yeah, what do we have later?" He yawned. "History of Magic then Transfiguration and defence." Ron groaned as we headed through the portrait hole. "See you guys in the morning." Neville yawned and we headed to bed. History of Magic was boring, I fell asleep as soon as Professor Binns started talking, I think the only one not to fall asleep was Hermione. We headed to lunch still half asleep. "What did you just have?" Fred asked. "Wha?" Ron looked as dazed as Lavender does in the mornings. "Let's guess, History." I nodded mutely. "Want to sleep." I moaned. Hermione shoved a plate of<br>Food in front of me and I sat up. "What?" Everyone laughed. "No funny, ooh pie." I brightened at the sight of food. "Well, we'll have to make a list of how to wake you up in the future." Neville laughed. " her pie." Fred laughed. "2. Drag her out of bed." Hermione grinned. "Whatever." I muttered and dug into my pie. "What do you have next?" Fred said, dolloping ketchup onto his plate. "Transfiguration." Hermione said happily. "You?"  
>"History." George sighed. "We need a new teacher." Fred said. "Yeah, but Dumbles probably can't be bothered to get rid of him." Ron shoved food down his throat. "Ew." Hermione cricked her nose. I pulled the Animagi book out my bag and flipped to the first page. "What are you reading?" George asked. "Animagi book." I shrugged. "Cool! Does it tell you how?" Fred said. "Yeah, but there a quite a few potions an spells involved. Might have to get some help from Snape."<br>"Nuh, no way." George said. "I don't trust the guy." I looked at him. "My Mum trusted him enough to name my brother after him, I trust him." Everyone stirred at me. "What? Just because he's Slytherin doesn't mean he's evil." Hermione nodded. "I agree, we'll have to register with the ministry and." Fred looked at her. "You want to tell the ministry that four underage wizards are trying to become Animagi?" He asked. "Well, no. But it's illegal." She said desperately. "So, you can't live until you've gone against the rules, that particular rule was made to be broken." George said, waving his sandwich around. "Fine!" Hermione threw her arms in the air. "But if we're found out then you lot will say I didn't want to ok?" I shrugged. "Why not? Harry, Ron, Neville? You in?" They nodded enthusiastically. "Good, we'll see what potions and spells we can do our selves and then ask Snape. Ok?"  
>"We can sneak into Hogsmead to find any ingredients not in the student store cupboard." Fred said. "I'll find the theory behind the spells, Professor Flitwick said that an understanding of the spell improves the quality of the spell."<br>"What can we do?" Ron asked. "Well, the book says we have to think about the animal we want to become, and I suggests that we learn Expeco Partonum so we can fin out our 'inner animal'" I said. "I'll go with Hermione to find the spell's." Neville said. "Ok, all we need now is a place to practice the spells and potions." Harry said. "I know a place." Hermione said. "Where?" I asked. "The room of requirement, it equips it's self to the person's needs."  
>"So if you really needed to toilet.." Ron said. "Charming but yes, that is the concept." Hermione said. "Where is it?" I asked. "Don't know, you have to keep thinking of a place to practice and it just turns up. I think it's somewhere on the third floor." Hermione shrugged. "Ok, we'll try and find it." I nodded. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. "When do we have potions?" I asked Hermione. "Friday."<br>"I'll talk to Snape after class then." With the help of the twins we found McGonagall's classroom. "See you later." Fred and George ran off. We entered the class and sat down. When everyone had arrived McGonagall gave us a speech, it was pretty much, if we didn't behave then we wouldn't be going to her classes, then she turned her desk into a pig and back. For the rest of the lesson we learnt how to turn a match into a needle. Hermione got it almost immediately and with a bit of help from Hermione I got it too, I then helped Harry who was sitting on the other side of me and Hermione helped Ron, who didn't appreciate the help. McGonagall gave al house points and then sent us off to defence. "H. ." Professor Quirrell stuttered. Fred and George were right, the guy smelled of garlic. I had a feeling the stuttering was just an act, and that he was hiding something big and dark. So, our new teacher was evil and a really good actor., yippee. The lesson was rubbish, although, it was fun putting the Curse of the Bogies on each other. "Mucus ad Nauseam." Ron kept muttering on the way out, I think he was ether trying to hex thin air or drill the incantation into his mind. I on the other hand was still sneezing from Hermione's go. "Jeez 'Mione." I sneezed. "Could have gone easy on me." I sneezed again.

When we got back to the common room Fred and George where already there. "So, what did you learn today, my apprentices?" George grinned and I sneezed. "Curse of the Bogies." Harry said. "Hermione was my partner." I sneezed. "Oh, I remember learning that! I got George in the hospital wing for a week." Fred grinned. "Well I might be going there soon if you don't know the counter curse." I sneezed then coughed. "I know it." Poppy, the prefect grinned at me from the girls staircase. With a flick of her wand and a flash of blue light I was fine again. "Thanks Poppy." I grinned. "Can't have anyone in the hospital wing on the second day of school now can we?" She grinned and then left through the portrait hole. "Well that was fun." Ron grinned. "Speak for yourself." I flopped onto the couch and pulled out the Animagi book. "Hermione, can you make a list of the ingredients we need?"

"Sure." She pulled parchment and a quill out her bag and sat next to me. For the next few hours we worked on what we cold get from student supplies, which wasn't much, what Fred and George could get from Hogsmead and what we'd need to ask Snape for.

**Quick note before I go, I'll try and update every other day. and can you guys help me what Fed and George's Animagi forms should be? I'm really stuck. **


	6. Chapter 5

**If you spot any mistakes in any of my chapters then please tell me. It's my Birthday tomorrow! YAY! GUMMI BEARS!  
><strong>

Chapter 5-

Harriet's P.O.V

On Friday, before lunch, we had our first flying lesson. With the Slytherins. Now I'm not saying that's a bad thing but despite what I said to my friends, I knew most of them where dicks, like Malfoy. The line Gryffindors stood facing the line of Slytherins, glairing at each other. "Place your hand over your broom and say 'Up'." Madam Hooch instructed. "Up." Harry was the first to try, his broom shot into his hand and he grinned. "Up!" The class was soon shouting. Most had their brooms but some still hadn't mastered the thing, like me, Hermione and Neville. "Up." Hermione's broom floated into her hand. "Up." I gritted my teeth, hearing the Slytherins laughing. The broom seemed to sink into the ground. "Nope, not happening." I shrugged at Madam Hooch. "Miss Potter, Mr Longbottom, please pickup your brooms." Madam Hooch sighed. Neville looked terrified as he gingerly picked up his broom. We were shown how to mount our brooms and Hooch walked along the lines correcting our grips, Harry's was perfect, Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years and I was completely off. "When I blow my whistle it want you to kick off from the ground, hover for a minuet and then come back down." Before hooch even put the silver whistle to her mouth Neville had taken off, as soon as his feet left the ground his broom went haywire. It crashed into one of the castle walls and Neville fell off, His robes caught on a touch bracket and he hung there for a moment before his robes ripped and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Madam Hooch ran over and helped him up. "Broken wrist." She muttered. Then she turned to the class. "If I see any of you in the air you'll be expelled from Hogwarts quicker then you can say, Quidditch." She said then helped Neville inside. "Great lump, did you see his face." Malfoy chortled. "Shut up Malfoy." Parvati scowled. "Didn't think you'd like fat little cry babies Parvati." A Slytherin girl snickered. "Neville's not fat." I Pushed my way over to her. "Oo, look's like Longbottom's caught the eye of Potter." The girl smirked. "By the looks of it you're the one in love, with Malfoy, is it his money?" I smirked back as her face went puce. "I'll get you Potter!" She growled but before she could do anything Hermione yelled. "Harry don't! You'll get in trouble." Harry ignored her and seconds later he joined Malfoy in the air. "Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you of that broom." Harry threatened . "Catch it if you want it" Malfoy threw something and shot back to the ground, I realised that Neville's remembrall was hurtling towards a window with Harry gaining on it. He caught it and swerved in the air just before both he and the ball crashed through the window. When he got back to the ground the Gryffindors crowed round him, seconds later McGonagall stormed out the building. "Potter, come with me." Harry and I stepped forward. "Not you Harriet." She sighed, Harry handed me the remembrall and left. "Oh no, he's going to be sent back to Surry." I whispered. "No. I won't allow it." I worried about Harry the rest of the lesson and as my broom wouldn't go up I was allowed to sit out. Then we went to lunch. To my surprise Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table looking really happy. "Harry!" I yelled and glommed my brother. "Ofe, what was that for?" He laughed. "You're still here. Duh." I grinned. "Why so happy?" Ron asked before piling his plate with food. "I'm on the quidditch team." Harry was practically jumping up and down in his seat. Our jaws dropped, Hermione was the first to recover. "I'm not surprised, your father was on the quidditch team too, he played seeker." I gapped at her. "How?"

"Trophy room." She shrugged. "Why were you in there?" Ron asked. "I got lost." Hermione bit into her stake. "Hay Harry." Fred and George threw their arms around Harry. "Herd you got on to the team."

"We're on the team too."

"Beaters."

"You must be the youngest seeker in a century." Hermione frowned. "Would you please stop doing that? It's confusing."

"That one's Fred." I pointed to Fred. "And that one's George." I pointed without looking up from the Animagi book. "How?" Fred asked. "Don't know." I shrugged, turning another page and putting a chicken bite in my mouth. A picture fell from the page, I put down my book and picked it up . It was upside down the neat, feminine writing on the back said. 'Sirus Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. A.K.A Padfoot, Moony, wormtail and Prongs.' There where three scruffy arrows, one pointing to Sirus one to Lupin and the other to Peter. Sirus was ladled 'Harry's Godfather.', Lupin was labelled 'Harriet's Godfather' and Peter was labelled 'Sevy's Godfather'. My eyes widened and I flipped the picture over. There where four teenage boys with their arms around each other and laughing, there was one who looked a little like Harry with messy black hair and glasses I guessed he was our father James, on his right was a boy with wavy black hair that reached his shoulders and grey eyes, one James' other side as a boy with light brown hair and green eye's and at the end was a tubby boy with mousey brown hair and blue eyes. "What's that?" Harry asked, noticing I'd stopped eating. "Our dad." I handed him the picture. "Flip it." I said, restarting on my lunch. "We have, godfathers." Harry said slowly, flipping the picture back round to the front. "We'll find them." I promised. "Find who?" Fred asked. "Our godfathers." Harry and I said at the same time. "You have godfathers?" George asked. "Apparently. show them Harry." Harry slid the picture across the table. "Flip it." I said, George picked up the picture and our friends gathered round. "No way." Fred said, eyes wide. "What?" I asked. Fred pulled an old piece of parchment out his pocket. "Why do you carry an old bit of parchment around?" Hermione asked. George snorted and pressed his wand to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said and ink splurged from where the tip of his wand touched the map. The words "_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_" appeared on the page. "Dad." I said. "Have it. It belongs to you two." Fred passed the map across the table. "We know it off by heart anyway." George shrugged. Hermione passed the picture back. "Think of it as an early Christmas present." Fred grinned. "You sure?" Harry asked. Fred and George glanced at each other. "Yes." They said together. "Thank you!" I lent over the table and gave them both a hug. "To make sure on one sees it say 'mischief managed'" Fred said once I'd let them go. Neville checked his watch. "Come on, even with that map we'll be late if we don't get going." We stood up. "Thanks Guy's" I grinned at the Wesley twins. "No problem." They chorused. I grinned and followed my other friends out the hall. We got to the potions dungeon just before Snape arrived, his eyes fell on me then he quickly looked away, like this sight of me made him sad. He took the register and like Flitwick, he stopped at Harry and I's names. He integrated Harry and then took points away from our house when Harry said that Hermione knew. The rest of the lesson we learnt the theory for the cure for boils, it was only thanks to Hermione that I could read what was on the board.

"I'll meet you at Hagrid's." I whispered to Harry as the class left. He nodded. "I'll wait for you outside." Hermione said as she passed. When the rest of the class had left I walked up to Snape's desk. "Um, excuse me, Professor Snape." I said nervously. "What do you want Potter?" He scowled. "I was wondering if you'd help me with some potions I found in a book." I pulled out the English copies of the potions Hermione had made. "I don't help people." Snape scowled. "Sir, I trust you. Only because my mother trusted you, she named my other brother after you, please don't prove her judgment wrong." I stirred at my shoes. "Please Sir." I looked up. His gazed softened and he smiled slightly. "Ok. I'll help. What do you need?" I grinned and showed him the potions. "Miss Potter." He raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you by any chance trying to become an Animagus?" He asked. "You won't tell the headmaster will you?" I asked worriedly. "No, you and your friends can become Animagi without the headmaster knowing, or the ministry. Personally I think the Headmaster was wrong to put you with your mother's sister and the ministry are a lot of fools." He gave me a proper smile then. "Thanks Sir." I smiled back.


	7. Chapter 6

**oh my god oh my god oh my god! Every single one of you who reviewed made my birthday, and I got a KINDLE! So take the praise. For Harriet's Animagi form I was thinking either a horse or a tigress. I'm stuck on harry, Fred and George. Hermione is going to be an otter and Neville will be a lion. Any help will be greatly appreciated. BIRTHDAY CAKE! **

Chapter 6- Troll blood and detention.

Harriet's P.O.V  
>I ran down to Hagrid's hut, my bunches whipping out behind me. I burst through his door and grinned at my friends seated round his large table. "He's helping." Fred and George's jaws dropped. "You, my friend are now a goddess." Fred waved his rock cake at me. "Thanks." I laughed and took the seat in between Hermione and Fred. "Who's agreed to what?" Hagrid asked, passing me a steaming mug of tea the size of a kettle. "One of our teachers had decided to help us with an out o class project." I said, even though I trusted Hagrid he was too loyal to Dumbledore to tell this secret to. Hagrid nodded. After a while we went back up to the castle for dinner then went to bed.<p>

The next few months went quickly with all our lessons, homework, Harry Fred and George's quidditch practice, looking for the Room of Requirement and getting hold of all the ingredients for potions. Mid way through October Neville found the RoR. He came running into the Gryffindor common room a huge smile on his face. "I found it." He was jumping up and down next to my chair. I put down my quill. "Where?"  
>"The seventh floor, next to the tapestry of the dancing troll." He grinned. "Excellent!" Fred patted Neville on the back. "Good work mate." Harry smiled. "Have you found the Patronus charm yet?" I asked Hermione. "Yes, all we have to do is think of the best moment in your life and say Expecto Petronum." Hermione said. "How ever, it may take while to find the perfect memory." She sighed. "We have plenty of time." I said. "We can practice at Christmas." I said. "If we're staying." Neville said. "Yeah." Hermione said. "I was thinking of staying." She said. "We're staying." I said. "So are we." Fred, George and Ron said. "Neville?" I asked. "I'll write to Gran and ask." He said. "Good. Can you show us were the RoR is?" Harry asked. "Sure." Neville led us up to the seventh floor and stopped next to a tapestry depicting a troll in a tutu. Slowly a door emerged from the wall and it swung open. There was a row of potions benches along one wall and a book shelf along another full of books on Animagi, that was it. "It's perfect. Well done Neville." I grinned at my friend. "Thanks." He'd gone slightly pink. "Come back at the weekend?" I suggested. "We can start working on the Patronus'." Hermione nodded.<br>A few weeks later it was Halloween. The sun was shining as Ron, Harry and I walked across the courtyard. "She must have noticed she has no friends." Ron said to Harry. "That's not true." I said as Hermione pushed past Ron. "I'm her friend." I said before running after Hermione.

Fred's P.O.V  
>Harry, Ron and Neville came into the hall looking worried. "Where are the girls?" George asked. "Don't know." Ron shrugged. "They haven't been in class all day." Harry said. "You should be ashamed of yourself Ron." Parvati scowled at Ron. "Why? What's he done now" I joked. "Thanks to your little brother Hermione has been crying in the girls toilets all day." Parvati turned on her heel and walked away. George and gave him a slow clap. "Well done." I said. "You clever kid." George said sarcastically. The food appeared and chatter rose around us, halfway through the meal Quarrel burst through the doors. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS." There as long omanis pause. "Thought you aight to know." He face palmed the floor floor. Every single girl screamed. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. "Prefects escort your house back to your common room, the feast will be sent up." We began to file out slowly. Harry stopped. "The girls, they don't know about the troll!" Ron, Harry, Neville, George and I fell back into the line of Ravenclaws going the other way. We broke away from<br>Them an hurried down the third floor, foot steps rang out behind us. "Percy." Ron yellows. "No I'm not Mr Wesley, what are you doing here?" Snape asked. "Harriet and Hermione don't know about the troll." Harry said. "We came to find them." Ron said. "Go, there is something I must check." Snape walked past us towards the third floor corridor. We turned a corner and the troll lumbered out of the shadows towards an open door. "The keys in the lock." I pointed out. "We can lock it in." Neville finished. The troll waddled into the room." George and I darted forward, slammed the door and locked it. We grinned at each other but then a blood curdling scream ripped through the air. "Hermione!" Neville yelled. "The girls bathroom!" Ron moaned. "Hermione! Stay back!" Harriet said. "I said back!" She yelled. There was the sound of rushing water and the troll smashed through the door. Harriet stood in the Brocken doorway, her sword in her left hand and the potter dagger in her right, there was a ten foot wall of water behind her. She looked terrifying. "No one hurts my friends ." She said quietly the charged, the water behind her, the air pressure dropped and a hurricane built up around her. Harriet moved around the troll with the speed of lightning, jabbing at it's feet with her weapons. The water gathered around her feet and pushed her into the air high over the trolls head, she twisted in mid air and landed on the troll's shoulders. Her sword glinted as she brought it down in a deadly ark into the trolls skull. Green blood splurged up Harriet's arms and covered her face and chest. The troll fell forward an just like Quarrel, it face palmed the floor. Harriet calmly clambered off and served her damaged uniform. "Crap, the rest of my uniform's in laundry." She tucked her dagger into it's sheath as the teachers ran round the corner. "Wha? How? Wh?" McGonagall couldn't find the words. The teachers gazes went from Harriet, covered in troll blood, to the troll, with a hole in it's head to the silver sword in Harriet's hand. McGonagall took a deep breath an asked. "What happened?" Harriet shrugged as her sword glowed and disappeared. "I killed at troll." McGonagall let out a strangled laugh. "I think we can all see that. What were you lot doing here anyway?" She turned her steely gaze to us. "Hermione and Harriet didn't know about the troll so we came to tell them." Ron said nervously. "Surely you didn't all need to come." Dumbeldor frowned. "Well I don't know about you headmaster, but if there was something I didn't know an my friends did then I'd want them all to tell me." Neville said, shaking like a leaf. Harriet laughed. "Well done Neville." She grinned at him. "What has he done well?" Dumbledore asked. Harriet sighed and turned to look at the old man. "He's stop up to you, and defended his actions along with those of his friends. Now if you don't mind I'm going to shower, I don't particularly want dried troll blood only hair for the rest of the night." Harriet turned back to the girls bathroom. "Coming 'Mione?" She held a blood covered hand, Hermione came out shaking worse then Neville. "It's ok, I killed the troll. It should have know better then to mess with my best friend." Hermione's brown eyes widened in her unusually pale face and she gave a shaky smile. "Come on, we need to find some clean uniform." Hermione took Harriet's hand and the two girls ran off. 2We should go." I muttered to George, we turned but McGonagall called out. "Boys, can you please tell Miss Potter that she has earned herself 30 house points for killing a mountain troll and two month detention for bad mouthing the headmaster twice and for wearing unsuitable attire to breakfast." McGonagall called after us. Harry gulped, know exactly what his sister would do if she knew she had detention. Probably do to McGonagall what she did to the troll. "Miss Potter has detention with me for the next three months." Snape spoke up. McGonagall looked shocked. "Why did you not inform me of this?"

"I forgot." Snape said, then gave us a look that said. 'What are you still doing here?'. We took the hint and left.

Harriet's P.O.V

When we finally got back to the common room every one stopped eating and at us, or more pacifically me. I guess coming into the common room full of Gryffindors covered in troll blood makes you stand out. I sighed and pushed my way through the crowd. "What happened to you?" Poppy asked when I reached the girls staircase. "Troll." I shrugged. "Messed with Hermione so I killed it. And now I need a shower, so please move." I said rudely, I really wasn't in the mood to explain. "How?" Percy came and stood next to Poppy. "Jeez. Just _move _ok? Why is that so much to ask?" I sighed dramatically. "Now listen here!" Percy looked outraged. "What? I'm listening." I interrupted. He opened his mouth. "But before you do I'd like to say something's. One. Because of your idiotic little brother I've skipped my lessons today. Two. I'VE JUST KILLED A FUCKING TROLL SO MOVE OUT MY WAY OR SO HELP ME!" Percy paled and quickly moved, I deliberately pushed pasted him and stormed into my empty dorm room, I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the showers. After dying my hair with a heat spell I walked back to the common room. "Oi, Harriet. You got 30 points and three months detention with Snape!" Fred called across the common room. "Ok." I shrugged. I made my way over to my friends who were by the food table, trying to avoid watching the astonishing amount of food going down Ron's throat. "Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow." George grinned, we'd made good progress with our Patronus'. Neville had surprised us all last week when he'd managed to produce a solid looking lion. "The potions should be ready before the summer holidays." I said. "If they're not then they'll be ready when we come back." I added. The others nodded. "We heard you yelled at Percy." Ron took a short break from shoving his face. "I was pissed off." I grinned. "Why am I not surprised?" Harry chuckled. "Hay! I'm not _that_ short tempered." My friends looked at me. "Ok, maybe I am." I admitted. "Yeah, you really are." Fred grinned, I punched him on the arm. "OW! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate.


	8. Chapter 7

**WASUP?! Me again, This morning my friend literally thought I was high, I wasn't and I never plan to be but still, it's good to know that I'm just that crazy. GRAPES!  
><strong>

chapter 7-my brother is my father's brother's son

Harriet's P.O.V

It was the second week in Christmas holidays when we all mastered the Patronus Charm. Mine was a full sized tigress, Harry's was an eagle, Ron's was a jack rustle terrier, Hermione's was an otter, Neville's was a full sized lion, Fred's was a grizzly bear and George's was a chimp. It was pretty funny (as the Wesley twins managed it at the same time)to see Fred's 800 lb bear next to George's 130 lb chimp. The look on George's face was just too funny. "Well done George, it look's just like you." Snape chuckled. "What's your patronus?" I asked, realising I'd never seen his animal. "A doe." Snape said quietly. "How are the potions coming?" Neville asked in excitement. "They'll be ready by or before May." Snape looked slightly happier. "Wicked." Ron grinned. "How are the spell's coming 'Mione?" I asked. "I've got one more to find then we all set." Hermione said animatedly. "Eeee! This is so exiting!" I squeezed Hermione. What on earth is happening to me? I've never squealed in my life! "Come on, we don't want to be late for lunch." Neville looked at his watch.  
>That was the night was the night I had a very strange dream. I was underwater and breathing. The water was warm and bright blue. "Hello again Harriet." I spun in the water to see Mr Poseidon, one of the men I'd met the day after my seventh birthday. "Hello Sir." I said politely. He laughed. "No need to call me Sir daughter." My eyes widened when he said that. "But, my father was James Potter." I insisted. "Yes and no my little sprog."<br>"What do you mean?" I frowned. "James Potter was your literal father but I'm your biological father." He smiled. "How?" I folded my arms. "I assume you've heard of the Greek gods."  
>"A little. Why?"<br>"I'm Poseidon, King of the Seas, father of horses, earth-shaker and your father. Even my brother isn't sure how you and your brother are our children, but somehow you are. And I'm glad you are." I frowned. "Wait, did you just say my brother is your brother's son?"  
>"Yes. Your brother is son of Zeus."<br>"You know, this explains somethings." My father smiled. "I bet it does."  
>"Do I have any siblings?"<br>"Yes, a brother a little older then you called Percy Jackson, he lives in America. He knows. Since last year." He grinned again, I realised I had his eyes and his grin. "Why did you tell me now?" I asked. "Something dangerous is coming up in your life and I'm not allowed to intervene but I am allowed to warn you. Also Zeus is telling Harry tonight as well." I grinned at this. "Now that you know who you are your powers will develop faster and you'll have more control over them. And considering your performance against that troll a few months ago, I'll say you're the most powerful child I've ever had, and the only daughter." He smilled kindly. "Is one of your sacred animals a tigress?" I asked, thinking of my patronus. "No." Dad shook his head, smiling. "That's your personality and the spunk you've inherited from your mother, and slightly from James Potter." I grinned. "Is there some place Harry and I can train? 'Cos I imagine that Greek monsters will come after me now I know." Dad laughed. "You amaze me Harriet. You're right of course. There's a camp in New York, America for the children of the gods, but there are some demigods in Hogwarts. They'll find you." He said cryptically. "Now, about your bracelet."

I awoke in the morning grinning. "Why you so happy?" Hermione stretched and yawned. "Good dream." I shrugged. Then yelped as she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me down to the common room. "'Mione, where?" I stopped when I saw nine huge piles of presents next to the Christmas tree, Harry, Ron and Neville where sat on the couch toasting crumpets. "Finally!" George called from his chair. "The sleeping beauties have arrived." Fred waved a buttery crumpet at us. "Shup." I mumbled, blushing furiously. "Crumpet?" Neville asked, passing a plate over the back of the couch. "Thanks, where's the jam?" I asked, taking the plate. "Here." Fred held up the pot. "Give." I tried to grab it from him but he lifted it above his head. "Hay!" I knelt on him, trying to reach the pot. The chair toppled backwards, Fred yelped and the jam went flying. George caught it and burst out laughing when he looked over. "Hay Harriet. Can you get off me?" Fred asked from under me. "What?" I looked at him, I'd fallen on top of him. "Oh shit, sorry." I rolled off, the blood rushing to my face. Everyone was laughing. "Who want's a dagger through their head?" I grinned evilly. Everyone stopped laughing. "Thought so." I grinned and sat next to Hermione on the floor. "Who want's presents?" George held up some parcels. We all yelled in agreement. "Catch." Fred and George threw presents to everyone, leaving one pile alone. "Percy's presents." George told Hermione when she asked. "Ok." She nodded. I picked up the nearest parcel, it was large and lumpy. I tore off the wrappings and a woolly thing and a tin fell out. "Oh no! She's sent you a Wesley jumper!" Ron groaned. "Who has?" I asked, spreading it out in front of me. It was light purple with a roaring tiger on the front."Our Mum." Fred sighed. "It's perfect." I grinned, pulling it over my head. It was soft and warm, if felt like it was wrapping it's self around me, which it probably was. The tin contained homemade chocolate, after gobbling some down I opened my next present, which surprisingly turned out to be from Snape. 'This was your mothers' The note said in Snape's writing. It was a long emerald green and gold scarf, as soft as the jumper I was wearing and so long I could wrap it around myself several times. I grinned and secured it around my neck, from Hagrid I got a set of roughly whittled wooden pan pipes, from Hermione got charm bracelet watch, from Ron a huge chocolate frog, from Harry the duplicate of the photo I'd found, I'd given him the duplicate map, for the twins I got a woven bracelet with a metal plaque saying 'Twin 1' Harry got one saying 'Twin 2', from Neville I got a pair of tiger ratings that actually roared and moved, next time I was in the Muggle world I promised myself I'd get my ears pierced ,from my father I surprisingly got necklace with trident, horse, dolphin, shell, a fish, wave and crown charms. And there was a package with only my name on it. I ripped it open as the others crowded around Harry. Talking about an invisibility cloak, probably from  
>Dumbledore. A sea green cloak fell out, along with a note, which was written in ancient Greek. 'Even though I've never met you my friend Annabeth said it would be polite to send you a Christmas present, I don't expect one back, you don't know my address and it's only thanks to dad I'm able to get this to you but still, it doesn't really matter because we'll probably meet in the summer as I hope you're coming to Camp, I think Dad said he'd told you about it. Anyway, I hope you find this useful, it's made from fur from a Nubian lion, so when you're wearing this nothing can physically hurt you. Your brother-from-another-mother Percy Jackson.' I grinned and unfolded the cloak, it was sea green, the inside of the hood was lined with white fur and there was a silver sea shell clasp on the front. It was softer then my new jumper, a picture fell out one of the pockets, what is it with my life and photos falling out of things? I picked it up and looked at it. The boy looked about twelve or thirteen and exactly like Poseidon only with a slightly lighter tan, he had the same eyes as me and the same grin, I instantly knew it was Percy. A red velvet bag rolled out the other pocket with a note wrapped around it. 'If you want to contact me, dad or my Mom then make a rainbow and throw a drachma in saying, 'O Iris Goddess of the rainbow except my offering show me...' where the dots are you have to slay the name of the person you're trying to contact and where they are.' This note was also in Greek. I opened the bag and inside where huge solid gold coins with faces on, I guessed they were Gods and Goddesses. "What's that Harriet?" Fred looked at my cloak. "What does it look like?" I said sarcastically. "Is it another invisibility cloak?" Ron asked excitedly. "No." I laughed. "It's just a cloak from a, friend in America." I gathered up my presents. "I'm going to go get changed." I left and went up to my dorm. I quickly pulled off my jumper and pyjamas and dragged on a red tartan skirt, a pair of red and white knee high socks and a pair if brown boots. I upped my new jumper on and brushed my hair. I was just plating my hair with green and gold ribbons when Hermione came in. "Hay 'Mione." I grinned. "Hay, I just came to get changed, it's almost lunch." She grinned and closed her hangings around her. "I'm going back down." I said, tying my hair off and grabbing my new cloak, the red bag of Greek money in one pocket. "Ok." Hermione called. I left the dorm and headed to the bathroom. I locked myself in one of the shower cubicles and pulled out a drachma. I willed a steady steam of water to make a rainbow and surprisingly it did. "O Iris goddess of the rainbow except my offering show me Percy Jackson, America." I threw the coin an the rainbow shimmered and an image appeared. Percy and a woman with chocolate brown hair sat together at a table eating what looked like leftovers form a Christmas dinner. "Um." I said quietly. They jumped and turned towards me, Percy had his hand in his pocket. "Who are you?" He asked. "Really Percy? You dot recognise your own sister." I raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened and the woman laughed. "Percy, don't you recognise that cloak?" She asked. "Sorry." He muttered. "I just wanted to say hay, Dad told me about you." I grinned. "I'm glad you found the time." Percy grinned back. "My friends will notice I'm gone in a moment. Thanks by the way, for the present."<br>"No problem Harriet." Percy smiled. "Harriet! Where are you?" Hermione called down the corridor. "Shit, I gotta go. I'll try and call on Saturday. How do close this thing off?" Percy grinned and swipe his hand through the rainbow and It dissolved. I left the bathroom as Hermione came round to corner. "There you are, where were you?"  
>"Taking a piss." I said polka faced. "Ok, come on. It's lunchtime." We met the boys in the common room and went down to lunch. There was one table down the middle all the teachers were sitting along with a Slytherin and a Huffelpuff. "Nice cloak Miss Potter." Flitwick said admiring it. "Thank you Professor." I smiled and sat down between Harry and Hermione. At that moment Poppy and Percy arrived, they looked like they'd been arguing. "Potters, I need to talk to you." Poppy said. "Ok." We got ip and followed her out that hall. "Ok." She ran a hand through her blond hair. "This is going to sound crazy but you're demigods." Her blue eyes studied our faces. "We know." Harry and I said at the same time. Poppy sighed in relief. "Good. That makes things easier, do you know who you godly parent is?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm daughter of Poseidon."<br>"Son of Zeus." Harry grinned. Poppy looked alarmed. "How in hell?" We shrugged. "No one knows. Who's you parent?"  
>"Apollo. Will you be coming to camp this summer?" She asked. "I'll go. Harry?" He nodded. "Good. Come on. The others will be wondering were we've gone."<br>"Can we tell our friends?" Harry asked. "If you want." Poppy smile and we went back into the hall.  
>The rest of the day past in a blur, we told the others who took some convincing but we managed to persuade them we weren't joking, took a while but we managed it. Fred and George looked like they'd found another way into Hogsmead1. "Wicked." Was the first word Fred said. "Yeah, there's a camp for kids like us in America, summer camp. So we can go there in the summer holidays and still go to school here. Poppy's daughter of Apollo and I'm sure you guys could visit if it's allowed." I said. "Cool." George looked ready to fly. Which Zeus apparently didn't mind as he'd been letting the two play qudditch in the sky for a while. "Oh and I have another brother, from my dad. He's the one who sent me my cloak." I grinned at their expressions then McGonagall came throughout the portrait hole. "Lights out children." She girded us up the stairs and reluctantly we went to bed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm hyper! PENUTS!**

Chapter 8- Detention and Animagi

Harriet's P.O.V

Harry, Hermione and Neville had gotten detention, Harry an Hermione were giving Hagrid's pet dragon to Ron's brother and they forgot the invisibility cloak. So now they had detention with Hagrid in the forest. I was in the library with Fred and George translating the final spell when I felt something, like Harry was about to be in danger. My head hurled up. "Are you ok?" Fred asked. "Harry's in trouble." I said swinging on my green cloak. "He can't be, he's with Hagrid." Goethe said. "I can fell he's in trouble." I insisted, doing my cloak up. "We're coming too." The twins helped me clear up and we left. When we got outside the castle I broke into a run. "Harriet! Slow down!" Fred yelled running after me. "Can't." I yelled back entering the trees, I stopped short when I saw a silver horse nibbling at the grass, it looked up and I saw it was a unicorn. It trotted over too me and buzzword at my hand. "Hello daughter of Poseidon." It said in my head. "What's your name?" I asked back. "Artemis. Like the goddess." She said proudly. "Can you give me a ride to my brother?" I asked. "Yes, your friends will have to wait here." She indicated Fred and George. "You guys will have to stay here, she can carry all of us." I said giving them an apologetic smile. "You can understand it?" George asked as I swing myself onto the unicorn. "My father created horses." I shrugged and threw the boys my daggers. "Just in case." I grinned. "Artemis, ride." She turned and we galloped off into the trees. We past a group of centaurs gazing at the stars. "Your mortal friends are up ahead." Artemis informed me. "Jump them." I told her and she did, souring over Hagrid's head. I caught a glimpse of Hagrid's shocked face before we disappeared. We came across Malfoy who was running and screaming like a little girl. We past a centaur going in the same direction as us. Artemis jumped over a mound and on to the head of someone, thankfully not Harry. I valeted off Artemis and she disappeared into the trees. I helped Harry to his feet and turned to the figure, Harry at my side crackling with electricity. My scar started to burn but I ignored it I noticed Harry rubbing his forehead. A dead unicorn lay begin the figure, blood pouring out it's side. Anger surged through me, one of my fathers creations, because someone wanted it's blood. "No one harms a hours and gets away with it." I said quietly, my sword appearing in my hand. The person backed away. "Who are you and what are you doing in our forest?" I brought the sword up to the persons that. They laughed. "Harriet Potter, don't you understand? You can never kill me, I will be immortal with the help of what is hidden in the castle, my faithful servant will kill you and your brother." The figure sank into the shadows and disappeared. The centaur who Artemis and I passed earlier appeared. "Too late." I grinned at him. "So it seams young demigods." He smiled. "Do you need me to take you to your friends?" He asked. "Take Harry, I'm not meant to be here." I whistled and my new unicorn friend was next to me. I swung onto her back and grinned at Harry. "See you later brother, go Arty." I lent low over her neck and all too soon I was back with Fred and George. "What kept you?" Fred asked as we watched Artemis run back into the woods. "Met someone." I shrugged. "Who?" George asked as we snuck back inside. "Probably Voldemort." The twins flinched. "Fun." Fred said. "Not really. Unicorn hair." The fat lady swung forward and we slipped up to bed. The next morning Hermione shook me awake, early. "Why were you in the woods last night, where did you get that unicorn, how did you know THAT Harry was in danger?" Her questions rolled over me. "Read the shirt." I mumbled and rolled over. "Nu uh, I want answers ammo want them now." She ripped off my covers. "Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?" I heaved myself out o bed. "Answers." She crossed her armed. "Fine, I was in the forest because I knee Harry was in danger, I was ridding a unicorn because it's a house species and my father created horses and I knew Harry was in danger because he's my twin. Can. I go back to sleep now?" I yawned. "Fine." Hermione smile and thee the quilt over me. It seemed like seconds later that she was shaking me awake again. "Fuck off 'Mione." I grumbled into my pillow. "No! It's ready!" She was jumping up and down. "Come on! We need breakfast!" I jolted up. "Food." I said, eyes wide. I threw on some clean clothes ad ran down to the common room. "Food." I said again, pushing open the portrait hole. "Jeez, you're worse the Ron sometimes." Fred grinned. "I'm hungry!" I yelled over my shoulder and ran down to the great hall, the others came in as I was on my third helping of eggy bread. "Where do you two put your food!" Harry asked watching me and Ron inhaling food. "Don't know." I shrugged. I finished quickly and waited for the others to finish. "Let's go." We ran up to the seventh floor. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." I said tapping my map. "Is there anyone coming?" Fred asked, looking over my shoulder. "No." I couldn't see Snape anywhere on the map so tat meant he was already in the ROR. "Come in." Neville pushed open the door and we walked in. "Hello." Snape called from the cauldrons. "Is it ready yet?" Ron asked. "Almost. Miss Granger." Snape nodded to Hermione who pulled the English translation of the spell from her pocket and gave it to Snape. He read it once, pulled out his wand and muttered the incantation over the Cauldron. It glowed pink. Snape ladled it into seven tall glasses. "Who wants to drink first?" He grinned handing them around. "We do it together." Harry said. "That's the best way." Neville nodded. "On three." I said. "One." Fred gulped. "Two." George said shakily. "Three." Hermione and Ron said, we drank. I suddenly had the urge to projectile vomit, so, I did. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Fred yelped. "Sorry." I said. "What?" Fred looked at me and his eyes widened. "What?" I asked. "Guys! Look at Harriet." Then there was a flash of light and Fred was a grizzly bear. I looked round at my friends, every single ne of them had changed. I looked down at my feet and then realized I was closer to the ground then normal and I had paws, my tail flicked. Wait, since when did I have a _tail! _I looked round and saw I had a long black and white tail coming out my black and white butt, I'd turned into a white tiger. "Well done." Snape said. I gave him what I hopped looked like a grin. There was a flash of light and Hermione turned back. "Yes!" She grinned. "Nice look Harriet." I growled at her. I was getting used to being a tiger. I turned towards the door. "Wait! You can't go out like that!" Hermione yelled. I rolled my eyes at her and willed myself back to human. "Better?" I scowled. "I only wanted to see Dumbledore's face when he saw me as a tiger." I grumbled, then I laughed as I saw Fred chasing /George around the room as animals. "Top of the food chain there Fed." Ron grinned he was brushing dog hairs off his jumper. "Yeah, but I think Harriet was higher the Fred." Neville grinned. "I think we tied." I grinned at him. "Probably."" Hermione laughed. Fred turned back and fell on monkey George. "Get off." George turned back pushing his brother off him. "We've gotta go. Quidditch practice." Harry flew down and transformed. "Better go, or Wood'll have our heads." George agreed. The three boys left. ""I wish we could go to Hogsmead." Hermione sighed as we left. "Why don't we? I have a map." Hermione looked doubtful. "But we'll get caught." I looked at her. "Seriously Hermione? We're going to get caught? What did we just do?"

"Point taken, you two coming?" She turned to Ron and Neville. "Hell yeah!" Ron grinned. "Ok." Neville shrugged. "I really can't let you do that Miss Potter." Snape said behind us "Why not?" I asked. "You _will _get caught, the older years are there and you look to young to be third years." I groaned. "Fine!"

"He has a point." Hermione said as we headed back to Gryffindor tower. "I know." I sighed. "I just want to see what it looks like. On the other hand, I'd also like to see what Camp Half-Blood looks like but that's in America not a few minuets walk." I sighed. "Unicorn hair." Neville said and the red and gold common room appeared. "Oh! I just remembered! I promised Percy I'd call him today, wanna say hi?" I grinned at my friends. "Sure, but how will you do that? Muggle things don't work in Hogwarts." Hermione said. "Well wizards have owls and Demigods have Iris messaging." I grinned. "Hang on." I ran up to my dorm room and grabbed a drachma. "Come on." I led my friends to the side of the lake that wasn't visible from the castle. I made the water jump up and created a fine mist. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson, America." I threw the drachma and it disappeared. Percy's face appeared in the mist. "Hay little sister, I was just about to call you." He grinned. "I was busy." I shrugged. "Sure you were. Who you're friends?" He nodded towards Hermione, Ron and Neville who were starring at him in shock. "This is Hermione Granger, Ron Wesley and Neville Longbottom." I pointed to each one. "Hay, I'm Percy Jackson Harriet's big brother, the awesomeist demigod ever."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" A girls voice called. "Come meet my sister Wise Girl!" He called back. "Ok!" A girl with curly blond hair and calculating grey eyes came into view. "Hello, I'm Annabeth. If you take my advise I wouldn't listen to this one, his head's too big for his own good." She grinned. "I'm Harriet. Its nice too meet you." I grinned at her. My friends introduced themselves. "Harry, Fred and George are off playing Quidditch." Neville said. "What's quidditch?" Annabeth asked. So we serpent the next hour explaining what quidditch was. "Sounds fun." Annabeth said. "Speak for yourself." Percy and I said at the same time. "The only thing I can fly on without being shot out the sky are Pegasus." Percy said. "I've ridden a unicorn, that was pretty cool." I grinned. "Are you coming to camp this summer?" Annabeth asked "Yeah, Harry's coming too." I grinned. "Who's Harry?" She asked. "My other brother. Son of Zeus, he's also my twin." My friends and  
>I burst out laughing at their faces. "How?" Percy asked. "Don't know. Not even Dad knows." I shrugged. "We better get going, it's almost lights out." Hermione looked at her watch. "Bye Percy, Annabeth." I grinned and cut off the connection. "Come on, dot need to lose any more house points." We walked away from the lake, unaware that we were being watched.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHRRHRHRHRHEHEHERHEHRHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHe I HAVE CHOLCOLATE! **

chapter 9- 

Harriet's P.O.V

The next months passed quickly, lessons got harder and most surprisingly, my chest grew out of my school shirt, it was half way through April when we where getting ready in the dorm. "You ready yet Harriet?" Hermione asked. "I'm not coming." I muttered. "Why?" Hermione sounded concerned. "My school shirt won't do up." I went red even though I was behind my hangings. "Oh." Hermione sounded like she was smiling. "it's not funny!" I insisted. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll go down and tell the boys you're not coming to class today, and then I'll take you to Madam Pomphry." Hermione left the room and came back a few moments later, she found me sitting on the edge on my bed back in my pyjamas. "Come on." She smiled at me. "Let's go. I've told Parvati and she'll tell the teachers you're not felling well ok?" I sighed and got up. "I really _don't _understand what's going on." I sighed, getting up and following her out the room. "Oh come_ on_ Harriet you're_ girl!_ Can't you guess?" Hermione grinned at me. "No, because, in case you don't remember, I don't have a mum to teach me the ways of life." I scowled at her. "You must have had lesson at your old school." Hermione said. "Nope." I shook my head. "Oh jeez." Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair. "Basically, you're growing." I rolled my eyes at her. "I figured _that_ bit out." Hermione was slightly pink. "You're um growing." She started coughing, like someone had hit her with a strong curse of the bogies. "I'm sorry." I ginned evilly at her. "I didn't quite catch that." Hermione didn't answer, instead she pushed open the door to the hospital wing. "I'll let Madam Pomphry explain." She mumbled. "Fine." I kicked the ground, and true to Hermione's word, the nurse did, while measuring me. I wasn't allowed back into class all day, mainly because Hermione had told the boy's was ill but also because Madam Pomphry had felt the need to felt the need to 'educate' me. _that_ is an experience I didn't need and one I hope never to relive. the rest of the time was completely normal, getting into trouble learning how to turn things into badgers (Quite the useful skill, thank Professor McGonagall) and just general school. At the weekends we learnt advanced spells and potions in the RoR, which pretty fun. It was the last week of school when Hagrid told us he'd told a stranger how to get past Fluffy, the three headed dog that was guarding the philosophers stone. That was also he day Dumbledore had decided to go to the ministry, He's _so _responsible. "Come on." I dragged Hermione out of bed. "We have to get the stone before Quirrell." We threw on some clothes and silently got down to the common room, we found Ron and Harry facing Neville. "Neville more!" Ron whispered loudly. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" Neville raised his shaking fists. "I won't let you! Griffindor can't lose any more points. I I'll fight you." Hermione stepped forwards. "Neville, I'm really really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus." She flicked her wrist and Neville's hands snapped to his sides, his face became ridged and he toppled forward. "Sorry mate." Harry muttered as we stepped over him. "We'll come back." Ron promised. "That was brave Neville." I said, closing the portrait hole behind me. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry and I tapped our maps. "Quirrell's on the third floor." I showed Hermione. "Come on." Harry threw his cloak over us and we swiftly made our way to the third floor, we met Peeves but Harry scared him off by impersonating the Bloody Baron. WE ran through the door and where greeted with the three heads of Fluffy. "So." Harry forced grin. "How's your singing?" I grinned at him. "Really Harry? You've been working with me since we were four years old, you know how I sing." Hermione and Ron looked confused. "Go ahead then Sis." Harry grinned. I began to hum a song I'd learnt in the muggle music club. Fluffy yawned and his eyelids dropped. Harry pulled out his flute and accompanied me. Fluffy fell asleep. Ron and Hermione pulled open the trap door. "Who goes first?" Ron asked. Harry waved at himself. "You sure?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Ok." Harry passed Hermione the flute and he jumped, moments later he called from far below. "It's safe! There's a soft landing!" Ron jumped and Hermione stopped playing. "Should I go now?" I nodded and began to sing the a tune, no words, just a tune. Hermione jumped and I quickly followed. Harry was right, it was a soft landing, but that wasn't good. It was a plant. Hermione helped me over to the wall. "Lumos." My wand lit up and we saw the boys being strangled. "Harry! You're son of Zeus! Electricity creates fire!" I yelled. "What good will that do?" Harry choked. "It's Devils Snare! It hates light and heat!" Hermione yelled. "Can't, get, arms, free." Harry went slightly blue. "Hermione! We need a fire spell!" I turned to my friend. Blue fire sprouted from the top of her wand and the plant retreated. "Thanks." Ron coughed, rubbing his ribs. "Come on. We don't have much time." I checked my map, Quirrell was two rooms ahead of us. We burst through a door and keys flitted past my nose. "We have to catch a key!" Hermione yeled when Alohomora didn't work. Harry nodded. "I'll handle this." Harry quickly caught the right key and soon we were on a giant chess board, Ron took charge. "Harriet, take the Queen's spot, Hermione, The castle, Harry, the bishop, I'll be a knight." All to soon Ron and Harry were sprawled on the floor. "Come on." Hermione and I ran through and room with a half dead troll. I threw a dragged at his heart for good measure and then we were faced with two fires, a group of potions and a scroll. Hermione quickly read the scroll and quickly found the right potions. "This one will take you through the black fire and this one will take you through the purple." She held up two potions, I took the one in her right hand and drank. "Wish me luck." I grinned and walked through the black fire. Quirrell stood in front of a large ornate mirror. "Surprise, surprise." I said in mock shock. He spun on his heel to face me. "I was wondering when you'd gat here." He gave me an icy smile. "If you look to hard at that mirror, it might brake." I chuckled. He growled and ran at me, hands outstretched. "Sorry." I said rolling away. "I only hug the people I like." I grinned and drew my dagger. "What good is that puny weapon against the mightiness of Lord Voldemort?" Quirrell laughed evilly. "Never thought you'd be one to go all crazy maniac." I took a small step forward and my sword appeared in my left hand. "Seems to me that you don't wanna play, so why don't you go back to what ever asylum you came from and I'll continue to live my life as normal." I smiled at him. He flicked his wand and arrows flew at me, I turned to the side and the arrows bounced off my cloak. "Nubian lion skin. Ancient Greek monster, nothing can hurt me while I'm wearing this." I smirked at him. "Let me talk to her." A voice that wasn't Quirrell's came from the back of his head. "Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell insisted. "Fool, do as you're told." Quirrell winced and pulled his turban from his head. He spun so his back was facing me but that didn't matter, Voldemort's face was on the back of his head. "Nice look Prof." I grinned. "Stupid child." Voldemort snarled. "Nope. I said. "I'm not stupid, you are."

"How dare you!"

"And you want to know why?" I didn't wait for an answer and stared to pace before him. "You're stupid because you think you can get away with being immortal, you won't. You stupid because you ripped your sole out. You're stupid because you're threating my friends." I turned to face him, my sword at my side. "And You really _don't_ want to threaten my friends, because if you do, I _will_ hurt you." I smiled. Voldemort scowled. "You think you can defeat me? I am the Master of death." I snorted. "No you're not, my Uncle Hades is his employer so therefore he is the master of death. Because, My Uncle Hades is a God, the god of death, and the underworld and wealth. And let me tell you, he ain't happy with you." I shook my head sadly. You've been a very bad boy, oh, look at that. You killed one of my Uncle Zeus' favourite children. Tut tut. And let me tell you, my father isn't happy with you, you killed a unicorn and my father created horse, unicorn, pegisi, any form of horse really. Can you guess who my father is yet?" I smiled. "lord Voldemort does not read _muggle _stories." The snake like man spat. "Well let me help you!" Water poured from the shell on my bracelet, the Pegasus grew to full size and I was on her back, my trident replacing my sword. The water swirled around me. "My name is Harriet Lily Potter, daughter of Poseidon, King of the seas, immortal god of Greece, father of horses. And, my Dad, so don't fuck with me if you want to live." I twirled my trident in my hand. Voldemort smirked. "All the more reason to kill you." Quirrell raised his wand and shot a spell at me. My Pegasus jumped into the air. "And you know, my father is _very_ protective of me, I'm the only daughter he's ever had. So unless you want a God on your back I would sty away from me." We charged and my trident pinned the shared body to the wall. "I told you, not to fuck with me, not look what I had to do." Quirrell slumped forward as the sprit of Voldemort left him. I jumped off my Pegasus and ran to the mirror. "That stone shouldn't exist." I muttered to myself and raised my sword. I smashed the hilt into the glass and it rained down around me. The largest piece managed to get under my cloak and lodged it's self in the side of my stomach, I remembered Dumbledore coming in as I passed out from pain.

Madam Pomphry actually let me got the feast. I seated myself between Harry and Fred as Dumbledore droned on and on. "It seams that Slytherin has won the house cup again but before we leave I have some last moment points to give out." I sat up slightly. "First, to Mr Ronald Weasely, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in a long, long time. I give Gryffindor 50 points." The hall roared in approval. The twins clapped him on the back. "Next," Dumbledore called over the din. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I give 50 points." Hermione put her head in her hands and started to cry. "Third! To Mr Harry Potter, for the most unconventional flying ever witnessed, I award 15 points." Harry went pink. "Fourth! To Miss Harriet Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I give 60 points." The whole hall rattled with the noise. Griffindor were tied with Slytherin! Why couldn't Harry have gotten one more point? Dumbledore raised a hand and the room went deathly quiet. "And finally, to Mr Neville Longbottom, for not only standing up to his enemies but also to his friends, I give 10 points." Neville was covered in Gryffindors hugging him. Dumbledore smiled. I was so glad I didn't have to see him for the next three months. Anf that Harry and I were off to Camp Half Blood.


	11. Chapter 10

**nom nom nom. FOOD, LA LA LA. I LIKE FOOD! CHEESE PUFFS.**

chapter 10

Percy's P.O.V 

"Come on! Move!" Someone yelled from the top of half blood hill. I turned to see Poppy coming over the crest of the hill with Harriet, Hermione, Neville, Ron, two other red haired boys who looked like Ron and a black haired boy who had blond streaks. "MOVE!" Poppy yelled, I noticed a large group of monsters running after them. "Poppy! Get the others in to camp. I'll hold them off!" Harriet yelled and spun round. "I'll help." The black haired boy came up next to her. "Thanks bro." Harriet grinned at him. "But." Poppy started. "GO!" Harriet yelled, a sword appearing in her hand. "Ok." Poppy led the others through the barrier. "Ready Harry?" Harriet asked. "Sure." Harry thrust his javelin into the air and lightning cracked down from the sky. Water swirled around Harriet's feet as she ran at the first monster, the two demigods destroyed the hoard of monsters. At one point she yelled. "This is my favourite shirt you buttplug!" Clarisse grinned at me. "I think I like your sister Prissy." Everything was going well until Harriet was knocked to the ground by on of the Cyclopes. Harry was busy killing and Harriet was starring in terror at the advancing monster, I began to run up half blood hill to help my sister but on of the red haired boys ran forward. "Fred!" Poppy yelled. "Come back!" Fred kept running. He leapt into the air and in mid air he turned into a grizzly bear, he landed the Cyclopes shoulder and sank his teeth into it's neck, it disintegrated in a shower of gold dust. Harriet grinned and got up, she patted Fred on the head. The boy turned back. "Forget you could do that?" Fred grinned. Harriet shrugged and turned back to the oncoming hoard. Harry, Harriet and Fred stood with their backs facing their friends. "What do we do now?" Harry asked, lighting crackling around him. Harriet spied the lake. "I know." She said. She threw her arms out in front of her and the lake zoomed across the valley, it made it's self into a barrier. "Go. I can't hold it for long." Harriet told her friends. "Not with out you." Harry said. They began to back up towards the property line. "If I let this down will we make it?" Harriet said. "Yes." Fred pulled something out his pocket. "Ok, ready?" Harriet reached into her own pocket. "Yes." Harry nodded. "Fred?" Harriet snuck a glance at the boy. "Yeah." He nodded. "Ok, one." Harry pulled something out his pocket. "Two, three." The water dropped and the three yelled. "Protego!" A bright blue erupted from whatever they where holding. The monsters fell back and the three ran past Thalia's tree. "We made it." Harriet laughed. She turned to Fred and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She blushed and ran to Hermione. The other boy who looked like Fred laughed at him. "Shup George." Fred scowled at him. "Your face." George gasped. "Percy!" Harriet called. "Hay Sis." I grinned at her as she ran down the hill towards me, her long, curly red hair whipping out behind her. She threw her arms around me and crushed the air out of my lungs. "Annabeth. Help." I gasped. "No way Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed. Harriet let me go and grinned at me. "Hi." Annabeth was still laughing. "Um, hi." Clarisse pushed her way through the crowd. "Who's the boy Poppy?" Poppy grinned. "Campers, may I present Harry Potter Son of Zeus and Harriet Potter, daughter of Poseidon." The camper's jaw's dropped. Clarisse was the first to recover. "Time for initiation I think." She cracked her knuckles. "No Clarisse." I stepped forward. "Unless you want a repeat of last year." I grinned. She scowled. "What is this initiation?" Harriet asked. "Let's just say it involves the victims head and a toilet." Annabeth said. Harriet snorted. "What is this? The local comprehensive? I thought this was a _safe_ place for demigods." Clarisse turned to her. "Can you think of anything better limey?" She scowled. "Yeah I can Yankee, how 'bout duelling you? Right here, Right now. No killing?" Clarisse drew her sword. "Bring it Tommie." The campers made a rough circle. Harriet pounced at the daughter of Aries and the dust swirled in the air. The dust cleared and there was a white tiger pinning Clarisse to the ground. "That's cheating!" She yelled, the tiger turned back into my little sister who had a dagger at Clarisse's throat. "I think you'll find it's called battle tactics." Harriet laughed. "And, I also think you'll find I've won. This should teach you not to threaten the demigod witch daughter of Poseidon." She grinned and got up. "Bitch." Clarisse snarled and tried to flaw her from behind but Harriet's sword appeared in her hand and she swung round, her sword in between Clarisse's eyes. "Listen to me and listen to me good. My parents were killed when I was a year old, my other brother was killed in front of me when we were six, I was beaten and forced to be a slave since I was four, a few days ago I almost killed the most evil wizard of all time and my headmaster is a manipulative, power hungry dick and I did _not_ come here to fight some jumped up daughter of Aries, so if you even _try _to hurt me or my friends then this sword may have your blood on it. Do you understand?" Clarisse nodded mutely. "I said. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Harriet's voice filled camp. "Yes Ma'am!" Clarisse snapped a military salute. "Good." Harriet smiled. "Now that that's sorted, I hungry. Percy, Where be the food?" She grinned at me. "In about three. two. one." Annabeth said as the coach shell sounded. "Whoop!" Harriet jumped up and down. "This way." I led her and her friends over to Chiron. "Chiron, this is my sister Harriet, her brother Harry the son of Zeus and their friends from Hogwarts." The centaur turned to face them. "Hello, I heard you managed to scare Clarisse, well done child." Harriet shrugged. "Short temper, guess I'm like the English sea, I'm cold until you get used to me. or I trust you." Chiron nodded. "Ok. Percy go sit down." I nodded and sat at my table.

Harriet's P.O.V 

Percy waved at me from his table. I grinned at him. "Campers!" Chiron the centaur banged a hoof on the ground and everything fell silent. "Campers, this is Harriet Potter, Daughter of Poseidon, and this is Harry Potter, Son of Zeus." People began to whisper to each other. I noticed that people sitting at the same table looked similar. The people at Poppy's table where all blond with blue eyes and dazzling smiles, every one at Annabeth's table had grey eyes and intelligent excretions. "Who are the others?" A boy who was sat at the most crowed table stood up, he had the same mischief in his eyes as Fred and George. "We're wizards." Fred stood up. "Friends of Harry and Harriet." George stood next to his twin. "Looks like you're more then friends with Harriet, Fred." A girl who looked like Barbie called. "Do you want a knife up your ass?" I called back. "Not really." She laughed. "Shut up then." I grinned. "Will do." She said. "I'm George Weasely, Fred's twin and single ladies." George bowed. "I'm Ron. Their brother." He sounded pissed off. "I'm Hermione." She said quietly. "Who invited the _nerd_?" A boy from the Barbie table yelled. "Ok, if one more person insults my friends, they may just find themselves in the underworld." I said. "I'm Neville." Neville was quieter the Hermione. "Yo Chubba!" A boy called from Clarisse's table. In a second he was pinned to his table with one of my daggers. Several campers whooped in joy. "Can't say I didn't warn you." I shrugged and flopped down next to Hermione. "No, Harriet, go sit next to Percy, Harry, you sit there." Chiron pointed him to an empty table with a eagle banner fluttering in the wind. "But." Chiron gave me a look. "_Fine._" I jammed my hands in my shorts pockets and stomped over to Percy. "Yo Sis." He grinned at me. "Piss off." I muttered. "Whoa, moody much." He grinned at me and passed me a hot dog. "Excellent!" I said happily. "You cheered up quickly." Percy said, picking up his plate and standing up. "Where you going?" I asked. "Sacrificing, come on." I grabbed my plate and followed Percy to the big bronze brassier in the middle of the dinning pavilion. Percy cut off the best part of his meat and scraped it in the fire. "Take off the best part of your food and sacrifice it to the Gods, they like the smell." Percy grinned. "Okay." I nicked his knife and scrapped the best part of my food into the fire. "Poseidon." I muttered. I noticed Annabeth walking over to Harry and pointing frantically and the fire, 'corse Harry had no siblings. I smiled apologetically at him and took my place next to Percy. "You ok Harriet?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just glad to be here." I grinned at him and took a bite of food. "How did you meet your friends?" He asked with his mouth full. "EW! You're as bad as Ron. And I met them at the wizard school we all go to." I said. "Guessing it's in England." He grinned. "Yeah." I nodded. "Now don't talk to me, I'm eating."

Percy's P.O.V

It was about ten that night when I finally got back from cleaning the dishes, again. Harriet was curled up on the bunk above mine, her dark red lashes resting lightly on her cheeks. There was a tabby cat curled up next to her head on her pillow, I wonder how that got in here. I reached out to pick it up and take it outside but it opened a green eye and hissed, Harriet sat bolt up right. "Oh Hi Percy." She yawned. "Is it morning?" I chuckled. "No, what's with the cat?" She looked at me. "This is my cat Zoe, I thought I told you." I shook my head. "Oh well." She yawned again and sank back under the Pegisi down covers. I ruffled her hair, puled on my pyjamas and got into bed. "Night Percy." Harriet mumbled sleepily. "Night Harriet." I said back and fell asleep. I was rudely awakened when Malcolm burst into my, no, our cabin at five in the morning. "Come on! Get up! Annabeth was guarding the tree when something happened." He said quickly. "Is she ok?" Harriet said, pulling on a pair of purple slipper boots. "I think so." He nodded and ran out the cabin again. "Lets go." Harriet turned to me as I uncapped Riptide. "Nice shirt by the way." I grinned at Harriet who glanced down at her pyjama shirt. It was grey with 'I'm trying to sleep bitch, piss off.' On the front in big red letters with a had under it with the middle finger up. "Glad you approve." She smiled. We reached Annabeth at the same time as the rest of camp, the golden fleece glittered in the moon light. "Are you ok?" I asked Annabeth. "Yeah, look." She pointed to the roots of the tree, a girl was lying at the base. She had long black hair and punk/gothic clothes. "Who is she?" Harriet asked as Harry came up next to her. "Thalia Grace." Annabeth sad shakily. The campers gasped. Thalia's eyes opened, they were the same bright blue as Harry's, with little flecks of yellow in. She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Who are you people?" She asked, looking directly at Annabeth. "Thalia, it's me." Annabeth said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Annabeth." Thalia said in shock. "But, you were seven." The girl shook her head. "What happened?" Annabeth completely broke down and fell to the floor. "Annabeth." Thalia scrambled over at the same time as I bent down and put an arm around Annabeth. "Who are you?" Thalia asked as she put her arm around Annabeth's other shoulder. "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I held out my hand. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus." She shook. "Looks like I got a cousin and two brothers, my life just keeps getting better and better." Harriet grinned, crouching next to me. "Harriet Potter, daughter of Poseidon, my other brother is Harry, son of Zeus." Thalia's eyes widened. "I have a brother?" Harry knelt down next to her. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Thalia grinned. "You're British." Harry shrugged. "So? I'm also a wizard." Thalia's eyes crackled with lightning. "Cool. Hay Annie, you ok?" Annabeth nodded. "Yeah." She hugged Thalia. "I'm so sorry" The daughter of Zeus looked confused. "Why?" Annabeth shook her head. "Not now." Thalia shrugged at me. "Come on children, it's time for bed." Chiron had at some point trotted up behind us. "Thalia. I think you should come with me."


	12. Epaloge

**Ok, almost done, I've started writing the next book, hopefully I'll get it done tonight of tomorrow. CHIPS! **

Harriet's P.O.V

The next two months passed quickly, with practice fights and lessons in Ancient Greek and monsters. Poppy helped me improve my aim so I wouldn't have to rely on magic all the time. Percy gave me a little help with controlling water and Annabeth helped me with my dagger work. Tyson visited from the forges which was nice, he got a bit clinging when we said good bye but as he's only a baby it's justifiable, oh Marlin's baggy pants, I've been spending too much time with Annabeth. Hermione, Neville and the Weaselys left after a week, Hermione had to France with her parents and Molly and Arthur Weasely wanted their sons home and Neville's gran wasn't enthusiastic about him staying in America with people she didn't know. We left camp a month early, the day after our birthday to look for our godfathers. "IM us when you find them." Percy said giving me a hug. "Will do." I grinned and hugged Annabeth. "Stay out of trouble?" Thalia asked, ruffling Harry hair. Harry and I shared a look. "Nah." We said together and everyone laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were from the Hermes cabin." Luna smiled. Luna was a year younger then Harry and I, daughter of Hecate. "Thank Luny." I grinned. "See you at school?" Poppy asked. "Duh." I giggled. "Corse, sorry." Poppy grinned. "Doesn't matter." I grinned and vaulted onto Hero, the pegisi that was also a charm on my bracelet. "_Ready to go?" _She asked. "Oi! Harry! If you don't hurry we'll leave without you!" Harry rolled his eyes and slowly lifted himself into the air. "Looks like you're the slow pokes now." He grinned. "Ready to race?" I stroked Hero's golden mane. _"Do you even have to ask?" _She nickered and shot after Harry. "BYE!" We yelled down to camp. "SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!" Harry and I raced each other to a beach on the isle of white and from there we began our search.


End file.
